


Indentured

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: A whole lot of angst all around, F/M, M/M, No Shorty because N O P E, Prison time on the road, Season 2 Rewrite, Varian Angst (Disney), Varian's got a really bad and awkward crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: When Varian is arrested after The Battle of Old Corona, he's given a fate he didn't expect and is brought along in chains with Princess Rapunzel on her quest to follow the rocks.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, one-sided Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Comments: 119
Kudos: 79





	1. 0. The Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney
> 
> ((Inspired by artwork by senti_chatrarian on Instagram.))

There was no sugarcoating it. He'd lost. The clang of cold metal locking around his thin wrists while a sword was held at his neck threateningly was like the tolling of the bell announcing it was time for an execution. And it may as well be, after all he'd done.  
  
The same guards that had thrown him out in the blizzard all those months ago hauled him up again, one on each arm, and forced him to climb out of the automaton with them. He stared ahead of him with nothing but hate in his gaze and glared at the Royal Family that ruined his life before he was forced to walk to a prison cart waiting for him.  
  
He walked up the steps and stood just inside the door, glaring down at the shackles. He heard a chittering sound and became aware of Ruddiger's weight on his shoulders, though he didn't look at him. “I will make you proud, dad.” He said bitterly as the door closed on him. He shifted his gaze to look up at the lying Princess and King – like father, like daughter. “If it's the _last thing I do._ ”  
  
All that mattered to him anymore was freeing his father. Nothing else mattered, as long as he got to do that. That's what he told himself as he was carted away from the ruins of his abandoned village, where he had been trapped for weeks on end evading the Royal Guard.  
  
Then he was taken to a holding cell and locked inside. Ruddiger refused to leave his side and the guards muttered something about “partner-in-crime” before they locked them both in. Varian finally turned his gaze to his long-time friend and gave him a tiny, reassuring smile. He wasn't mad at him. He'd only been trying to help. It wasn't his fault the Royal Family were heartless and offered him no comfort after Rapunzel's hair had failed. It wasn't his fault that the King and Princess had hurt him again.  
  
His smile faded and he looked towards the door, listening to the guards talk about what was to be done with him.  
  
“With everything he's done, he'll probably be tried as an adult.”  
  
“Treason isn't a kid's crime, after all.”  
  
Tried as an adult, which meant he'd be sentenced like one, too. The thought sent a chill through his body but he refused to let it show on his face as he glared at the guards beyond the metal door. He turned his gaze away and looked towards the sunlight shining in the little window high above him, instead.   
  
He'd been up all night, and his body screamed for rest. But he couldn't bring himself to allow it, not when he was surrounded by the enemy.   
  
–  
  
Rapunzel came to see him sometime later. By his count, it was three hours after he'd been put in the holding cell, and she interrupted his counting the minutes by opening his door and coming into his cell.   
  
“What. Do you. Want?” He asked venomously.  
  
She visibly flinched, reminded of their first meeting, no doubt. She'd carelessly opened the door to his lab without so much as a knock and from that moment on she'd _ruined his life_.   
  
“...The rocks have stopped growing.” She said softly. “How are you, Varian?”  
  
She kept her distance, despite him being chained to the wall and unable to move from the cot he'd been forced to sit on. Treating him like a violent animal, just like the rest. He turned his gaze towards her and shifted his chains pointedly before looking back towards the window.  
  
“Aren't you going to ask about why the rocks have stopped growing?” She asked.  
  
“Gee, maybe because _someone_ learned how to _control_ them?” He said spitefully, reminding her of his unfair loss.  
  
“Well, no, I can't control them. They just...respond to me. They were protecting me, because they wanted me to go somewhere. After our battle, the rocks flattened into a path and broke through the wall, telling me that I should follow them out of Corona.”  
  
Woop-de-hecking-doo. “I hope you fall off a cliff out there.” He said bitterly.  
  
She sighed heavily, exasperatedly, like she was talking to an impertinent child. “Your trial is in three days. During that time, I'm going to be preparing for my trip. So, I will likely not see you again until then.”  
  
“Feel free to get caught in the door on your way out.” He said, still not looking at her.  
  
She put her hands on her hips and let out another sigh. “Okay, then. I will see you at your trial.” She turned and walked out, the door closing behind her.  
  
“Whatever.” He muttered.  
  
–  
  
The trial came quickly, but not quick enough for Varian's liking. While he was waiting for it, he'd had to endure the guards discussing his potential fate and forced to eat food that tasted like it'd been made a week ago and was just barely safe to eat still. Every two hours, a guard would come in and unchain him so he could relieve himself in the chamber pot in the corner.  
  
It was therefore a relief when he was unchained from the cot and put back in the shackles. His wrists and ankles were bound and a final cuff was locked around his neck and secured to the ones on his wrists, forcing him not to move too much or risk strangling himself. Ruddiger was also chained, a collar locked around his neck, and then they were forced to walk to the throne room with their chains rattling with every step.  
  
The doors were opened by the guards and he was forced to walk into a room full of heartless adults, adults who looked at him like _he_ was the monster. He was led to a pulpit and forced to stand as they attached another chain to his cuffs to keep him from moving from the wooden stand. A guard held onto Ruddiger's chain, keeping him from moving.  
  
Across from him, the Royal Family sat in their three thrones. Heartless, Willfully Naive, and Technically-Innocent, all of them ready to decide the fate of a child they left to suffer for weeks—no, _months_ on end. From the moment the black rocks were discovered by Rapunzel.  
  
The King's Royal Advisor, Nigel, sneered down at Varian from his place next to the King and Varian made his expression purposely blank in response before he was ordered to raise his head.   
  
“The trial of Varian Ruddiger of Old Corona will now begin session.” Nigel declared. “The Honorable King Frederic de Sonne will be presiding.”  
  
“Honorable”. _That_ was a word that didn't go with King Frederic. Varian shifted his gaze to look at the King as the Advisor went on with announcing his crimes. “Varian has been accused of the following: destruction of property, theft, illegal mining, assaulting a member of the royal family, illegal experimentation on animals, treason, patricide, murder, attempted murder, conspiracy to commit treason...”  
  
Sun, this guy was just going _on_ and—wait. _What_ was that word? His brow furrowed slightly as he thought of what the man had said.  
  
 _Patricide_. The murder of one's father.  
  
“He's not _dead_.” He hissed.  
  
“Silence until you have been given permission to speak!” A guard said firmly.  
  
Varian scowled, but remained silent until all the charges were stated.  
  
“How do you plead?” The Royal Advisor asked with a sneer.  
  
Varian frowned. “Not guilty.”  
  
The man let out a bark of a laugh. “ _Excuse me_?”  
  
“He's not dead. I didn't kill my father. I admit that I did most of it, but there are two things I will not take blame for. My father is not _dead_ , just _trapped_. And I _didn't attack the Princess that night_.” He looked up at Rapunzel. “ _Did_ I?”  
  
She tensed at his gaze on her, then sighed. “...No, he didn't attack me. He held onto me and shook me a little, but it wasn't an attack. We can remove that from his charges.”  
  
“Very well.” Nigel sighed, relenting.  
  
“What evidence do you have that he still lives?” King Frederic demanded.  
  
Varian closed his eyes. “...When I press my head against the amber, I can hear his heart beating. That's what's kept me going all these weeks, the sound of his heart beating. He's still alive, just trapped in suspended animation.”  
  
“Sounds like delusion, to me.” Nigel remarked.  
  
“Hm. We'll have to send someone to confirm that claim. Is there anything _else_ you don't claim blame for?” King Frederic asked calmly.  
  
Oh, what the hell. He was going down anyway, why not have a little fun?  
  
“Oh, no, everything _else_ sounds about right. But, while we're on the topic of not claiming blame, why don't we ask our _honorable King_ to defend himself?” He said sarcastically with a grin on his face. “After all, I'm _pretty_ sure it's _illegal_ to falsely imprison someone, especially a _minor_ , when they didn't do _anything wrong_. Not to mention willfully ignoring a growing threat to the Kingdom? You and I both know, Your Majesty, that I did what I did because I had _no other choice_. Because when I _tried_ to ask for help the _legal_ way, _you_ made sure that I'd have no one to turn to.” His gaze darkened. “So, really, who is the _real_ criminal here? Me, the child who had nothing left to lose and no other options, or _you_ , the adult that took advantage of my father being gone to _vilify_ me to keep me _silent_?”  
  
The Royal Family looked uncomfortable at his question, and he was glad of it. He shifted in his chains slightly and sighed, holding up his chained wrists. “I have nothing else to say. I'm guilty, so lock the door and throw away the key. We all know that was the final result of this, anyway. You decided my fate before I even came in here.”  
  
“Very well, then we will move on to the sentencing.” King Frederic said, nodding to Nigel.  
  
Varian lowered his hands to the pulpit, staring them down.  
  
Nigel cleared his throat as he picked up another scroll, did a double-take and whispered something quietly to the King before he shook his head and looked at the scroll again. “For his crimes against the Kingdom, Varian Ruddiger has been sentenced to...”  
  
What, death? Lifelong imprisonment? Prison barge? Mines?  
  
“Indentured servitude to Princess Rapunzel on her upcoming quest.”  
  
Varian blinked. “...Excuse me?”  
  
“Do you need that said again, or do you want an explanation?” Nigel sneered.  
  
“Uh, yeah, an _explanation_.” Varian frowned.  
  
“ _I'll_ explain.” Rapunzel stood up and walked over to Varian, pulling something out of her little blue satchel. She set it down on the pulpit and he looked at it, his eyes widening as it recognized it as the scroll piece he'd used to trick her into getting him into the vault so he could take the Sundrop. “You told me before that you could _read_ this, right?”  
  
“...Yes.” He frowned.  
  
“This is only one piece of something bigger. I don't know what it is yet, but I suspect it will have the same writing. And if it can help us find out how to stop the rocks – for good – then I'm going to need you to translate. I also want you to use your alchemy and mechanical skills to assist me on my quest. You will be working off your sentence and proving your loyalty to the crown by assisting me and, if you are right about your father still being alive, then we might find a way to save him out there.” She smiled encouragingly. “So, what do you say?”  
  
He stared at her blankly. “...Are you _insane_?”  
  
“You don't have a choice in the matter, either way.” King Frederic told him. “You leave with Princess Rapunzel and her entourage in four days.”  
  
With that, his fate was sealed. He was forced to go back to his holding cell and chained to the wall once more, Ruddiger being released from his collar so he could nuzzle him comfortingly.  
  
“...You've _got_ to be _kidding_ me.” He said, laughing bitterly. “Indentured servitude? To the _Princess_? I could see the _King_ pulling this kind of twisted thing, but...seriously? I didn't think she had the _guts_...”  
  
Ruddiger climbed into his lap and up onto his shoulders, nuzzling him to try to cheer him up.  
  
–  
  
Rapunzel came to pick him up a day before they would set out, accompanied by her boyfriend and Lady-in-Waiting, as always. He was forced to walk with them to a cart and then Cassandra sat across from him as they headed off down the road.  
  
He didn't dare to speak, only held Ruddiger in his chained arms, his beloved friend also in that chained collar again. They stopped at Old Corona and he was lifted out by Flynn Rider—no, his name was Eugene, wasn't it? Eugene Fitzherbert.   
  
“We're going to take you in, you're going to tell us what you need, and we're going to pack it. Clothes, equipment, whatever. You are not allowed to touch anything yourself, got that?” He said sharply, and Varian tried not to flinch at his cold tone. He'd idolized this man before, maybe more, and some part of him still did. It hurt that he treated him that way, but it was also understandable. He'd tried to kill his girlfriend, after all.  
  
He silently nodded and then the trio took him in past the guards that had been keeping thieves out of the old manor. Varian glanced at his father as he was brought into his lab and startled a bit when Rapunzel spoke to him.  
  
“My father had someone check your theory. You were right, it's faint but you _can_ hear a heartbeat in there. He's still alive.” She assured him. “Now, what do you need?”  
  
Varian turned his gaze to his lab table and sighed before gesturing to it. “All of it. Equipment, ingredients, all of it. My notes on the writings are there, also.”  
  
“Just...point.” Cassandra said, looking annoyed.  
  
Varian sighed and directed to them what to pack up in chests they brought. Once his lab was bare of equipment, ingredients and notes, he was taken into the manor itself.  
  
“Where's your room?” Cassandra asked, taking him by the arm while a guard carried a chest for his personal belongings. Normally they wouldn't be allowing him all of these luxuries, but Princess Rapunzel had insisted.  
  
In the end, clothes had been packed and not much else. “You'll be coming back here.” Rapunzel had assured him, but he took no comfort in her words.   
  
“If you have other clothes,” Eugene asked, “why do you always wear the same ragged ones? I mean, some of these are really good quality.”  
  
Varian turned his gaze away from him. He owed them no answers, only obedience. The cold metal dug into his wrists even through the gloves, a constant reminder of his role in this little group. All of this packing was just for Rapunzel's sake. If the King had it his way, he wouldn't have any of it.  
  
He paused when they left his room and looked down the hall, swallowing nervously. They would probably say no...but, he wanted just one last thing before he left for...who knew how long.  
  
“Do you need to pack something over there?” Rapunzel asked softly.  
  
Varian looked at her, then looked back down the hall. “...No...not pack. I just...I want to see her, one last time.”  
  
“'Her'?” Eugene asked.  
  
“I'll take him.” Rapunzel smiled and took Varian by the arm, leading him down the hall. Well, he was walking, she was hanging on. He entered his father's bedroom and walked over to look at a painting on the wall.  
  
Rapunzel looked up at it with him. “...Is this your mother?”  
  
He nodded silently, his eyes shaking with unshed tears. She smiled softly and let go of him, walking away to look around the room while he stood at the painting.  
  
She found a chest that was slightly ajar and opened it to find armor and various other things. “What _is_ all this?”  
  
He looked over at her. “...I don't know. My dad never told me anything about himself.”  
  
“And I thought _my_ dad was bad about keeping secrets from me...heh...” She glanced away, feeling suddenly awkward, and closed the chest. “We should...be going. The others are waiting, and we have to load up the caravan.”  
  
He tensed. “...Okay.” He turned and walked out of the room, Rapunzel following him.  
  
She glanced at him as they rejoined the others, and then they were heading back out to the cart, where Ruddiger was struggling with his chain to try to follow them. When Varian came out and joined him, he looked more at ease, and Eugene put Varian back into the cart and then his belongings were put around him.  
  
“Now, there's going to be some ground rules about your alchemy. You will only be allowed to work on it supervised and _only_ what we tell you to make, understand?” Cassandra told Varian as they headed off back towards the Capital.  
  
Varian didn't reply, looking back at his home, where his father was still trapped. 'I'll get you out of there, dad. I promise you.' He thought, clenching his fists. 'No matter what they do to me, I will never give up on you. So, please...just once, be proud of me.' He looked away from the building, barely aware of Cassandra continuing to talk to him.  
  
–  
  
He was taken back to the holding cell for his last night in Corona. Before he was, though, he was brought to look at the caravan that he'd be calling “home”. There was a cell inside, with iron bars to keep him in, with a bed beyond them not too different from the rest of the beds. There was a chain on the wall next to the bed, probably to chain him in place so he didn't try anything, and his personal belongings were set outside of the cell.   
  
There was also a caged section on the back of the caravan, probably so he could get some fresh air, with a single chair for him to sit in. They'd really turned their caravan into a prison cart, just to force him to go along.  
  
“Looks cozy, huh, kid?” Eugene said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Those beds over there are mine, Lance's, and Hookfoot's coming along. He's a fun guy, better than his brother. The girls will be on the other side of the caravan, _far away from you_.”  
  
“Let's get him back to his cell.” Cassandra said, and Eugene pulled Varian along to go back to his cell, Ruddiger being led along by Cassandra.  
  
“It's not so bad.” Rapunzel said as they walked. “And, who knows, maybe if you're _good_ , we can talk dad into letting us remove the chains!”  
  
“Not so bad” were real ignorant words coming from the pampered princess. He scoffed and rolled his eyes but kept his words to himself. He was brought back to his holding cell and chained back on the cot before he and Ruddiger were finally left alone for the night.  
  
“We'll come and get you in the morning.” Rapunzel said as the door was closed between them. “Sleep well.”  
  
Varian scoffed, found a comfortable position to sleep in with the chains on, and closed his eyes to try to sleep.  
  
He supposed that he should get used to it, seeing as the bed in the caravan had chains set up the exact same way. The only difference was that he wouldn't have the privacy he does here, he would be stared at like an animal in a cage by Eugene and whoever the other two he mentioned were.  
  
He sighed, curling up tighter, silently lamenting this being his last night of privacy.  
  
–  
  
Rapunzel stood on her balcony, staring up at the moon overhead. She hated this, caging him, but it was the only way her father would agree to this. And she _needed_ him. She reached into her satchel and pulled out the scroll piece, looking at the Sundrop Flower on it.  
  
 _ **{Rapunzel, I used you.}**_  
  
She bit back a soft sob as she recalled his cruel words when he tricked her into committing treason, making her think he did it for the good of Corona.  
  
She took a shuddering breath and then slowly released it, feeling calmer. Part of her was still _furious with him._ No matter what his reasons, he shouldn't have turned to crime.  
  
 _But he felt cornered, trapped, and all because you never went to check on him after the storm..._  
  
She shook her head, trying to chase the thought away. 'No matter what, what he did wasn't okay. Mother was terrified, and I only wish I could be as brave as her in the face of...of someone like him.  
  
Was it wrong for her to feel a sense of satisfaction about the fact that he would be working for her and unable to escape? That this child who had her at his mercy so often was now at hers? He'd trapped her at first meeting, and then again just days ago with that pink goo stuff. He'd predicted her movements like a expert chess player, like she was only one piece in a game he was playing against...  
  
Against who? Her father? Fate?  
  
 _ **{Face your destiny.}**_  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself, letting out another shuddering breath. He was...unsettling.   
  
“Raps, time for bed.” Cassandra walked over to her.  
  
Rapunzel sighed and closed the balcony doors before she went over to her bed, untying her braid as she went. “Cass...do you think I made the right choice, bringing him along?”  
  
“A little late to question it.” Cassandra sighed. “I do, yes. Prison wouldn't do him any favors and he's of more use to the Kingdom with us. He should honestly feel grateful he's not being thrown into the dungeon and is instead allowed to leave the Kingdom with us.”  
  
Rapunzel sighed. “...Yeah. Yeah, you're right.”  
  
But she still felt...strange about it.


	2. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel leaves the Kingdom with her friends, taking Varian along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney
> 
> ((A/N: Insert-art by senti_chatrarian on Instagram.))

The morning came with the creaking of the door to his cell, waking Varian and Ruddiger up as a shadow fell over them.  
  
“Time to go.” Eugene said, and then guards were hauling him to his feet and trading his bed-chains for shackles. Then he was forced to walk, barely awake, into the blinding sunlight and out to the courtyard, where the caravan waited. Rapunzel was talking with her parents, and Cassandra opened the caravan door and walked in ahead of him. She then unlocked his cell and he was pushed inside. He winced and stumbled forward, barely managing to keep his balance, and turned to see Ruddiger being put inside before the door locked on both of them.   
  
“During the day, you can walk around, go outside to your little enclosure, whatever. At night, you're chained to that bed. Got it?” Cassandra told him sternly. “Eugene will be keeping an eye on you, so no funny business.” She walked away, leaving Eugene inside.  
  
Eugene sighed and walked over to grip one of the bars. “This will only be as bad as you make it, so behave and this...might even be fun.”  
  
Varian silently, pointedly, shifted the chains on his wrists and then walked over to sit on his bed, staring Eugene down with a cold expression.  
  
“...Yeah, okay, that? That's gonna stop.” Eugene frowned.  
  
Varian smirked. “What's the matter, Rider? Can't take a little _animosity_?”  
  
Eugene groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “The other two will be here any minute now. _Try_ to behave, because we _have_ been authorized to punish you if you don't.”  
  
Varian jolted. “...'Punish' me?”  
  
Eugene didn't explain, walking over to look outside and leaning on the doorway to listen to Rapunzel saying her goodbyes.  
  
Not knowing was worse than knowing. Just hearing that he would be punished if he didn't _behave_ was bringing back bad memories and he curled up on the bed, turning his face to the wall to try to hide his fearful expression. Eugene wouldn't... _hurt_ him, would he? He'd never seen the guy actually hurt anyone, but he'd seen him be aggressive, and he was ready and willing to attack him when they first met, before he'd distracted him with praise and adoration. Would he... _really hurt him_?  
  
And what did they count as misbehaving? They hadn't set any ground rules for him to follow! The uncertainty was triggering his anxiety and he wrapped his arms around himself tighter, rocking back and forth a bit to try to calm himself down.   
  
What if he was beaten? What if they starved him? What would they do to punish him? Rapunzel wouldn't let him be beaten...right? No, he _didn't know_ , he didn't know _any of them_! Why had he _ever_ considered them his friends enough to pray for them to come save him? He didn't even know if they'd _hurt_ him or not!  
  
He managed to calm himself down with breathing exercises and slowly turned to look at Eugene, who didn't seem to have noticed his little anxiety attack. He got up off the cot—bed—and went to open the door to his little enclosure, where he sat down and gripped his knees, staring out at the city he'd soon be leaving. He quickly went back in, though, because some of the people seeing their Princess off were getting _curious_ and he fled to the relative privacy of his cell, leaning against the door to the enclosure after shutting it. Then he went to sit on the cot again and sulked, staring down at the floor. Ruddiger came over and nuzzled his foot.  
  
  
  
“Alright, let's load up!” An unfamiliar voice said as Eugene stepped out of the way to let two men into the caravan with them.  
  
“Whoa.” One of them — Hookfoot, he guessed by his hook for a foot — walked over to Varian's cell. “Huh. You're a lot _younger_ than I expected. _How_ old are you?”  
  
Varian didn't reply, just stared him down. Eugene rolled his eyes. “He asked you a question, kid.”  
  
“Fifteen.” Varian said flatly.  
  
“And you did all _that_? Hoo, kid, you're something else!” The other guy chuckled. “When I was fifteen, I hadn't even robbed a _store_ , and _you_ went and stole a national treasure _and_ a queen!” He strode over to the cell. “Name's Lance, by the way. Lance Strongbow. And you are?”  
  
Varian sighed and looked away. “Varian.”  
  
“Pleasure.” Lance grinned. “This is Hookfoot, and you already know Eugene.”  
  
“Lance, leave the child criminal alone.” Eugene said from behind them.  
  
“Well, hey, if we're gonna be traveling together, I may as well get to know him.” Lance looked over at him, then back at Varian. “That your pet? What's his name?”  
  
“...Ruddiger.” Varian said, feeling a bit unsettled by the attention from this older man he didn't know.  
  
“Enough chit-chat.” Cassandra came into the caravan. “Everyone got all they need? Because we're setting off.”  
  
“All packed in.” Lance assured her.  
  
“Good.” She nodded and walked out. “We're ready, Your Highness!”  
  
The doors shut, horses neighed and they were setting off down the road with the city and crowds of teary-eyed townspeople passing by the windows. Lance and Hookfoot left him alone to wave to someone in the crowd and then they were leaving the city and crossing the bridge.   
  
Then all they saw outside were trees and the men all sat down to talk, leaving Varian alone for the time being. He got up and left his cot to go to his enclosure, where he sat down in the chair and let out a dejected sigh.  
  
This was it, then. This was his life. The captive pet of the Princess and her entourage. He clenched his fists in his lap and glared at the city behind the caravan, feeling only bitter hatred for every last one of them. How could everyone be _okay_ with this? No one _protested_ this, not even a single one? Not the Queen, not...not _anyone_?   
  
He didn't know why he was even surprised. Everyone turned their backs on him. No one was on his side, not even out of pity.  
  
It was like the blizzard all over again. A child was mistreated and nobody cared.  
  
–  
  
Old Corona came and went, and Rapunzel climbed into a skylight and landed in Eugene's arms. “Whoof! Hello!”  
  
“Heh, hi.” Eugene grinned.  
  
Rapunzel looked around. “Where's Varian?”  
  
“He's in his enclosure.” Eugene nodded to the open door, where they could see him sitting silently, Ruddiger sitting at his feet as they stared at where they'd been.  
  
He set her down and she went to the door. “Varian?” She called.  
  
He held up a a hand to indicate he heard her but didn't move otherwise, not even to look at her. Rapunzel grabbed the keys and opened the door to step inside and Eugene stood up to walk in with her as she approached him.  
  
“How's the view?” She asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
He reached out, his chains rattling, and knocked on the bars obstructing it before putting his hands back in his lap.  
  
She nodded. “Yeah, looks pretty cool out there, huh?”  
  
He scoffed and turned his head to look away from her completely.  
  
Rapunzel sighed and looked at Eugene. “Can we be alone for a bit?”  
  
“Sunshine—”  
  
“Eugene, please. Five minutes?” Rapunzel pleaded.  
  
He sighed and stepped back inside. “I'll be in here.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded, then looked back at Varian. “...How you holding up?”  
  
“Like Atlas.” He said flatly. “And the world is heavy.”  
  
Rapunzel leaned against the bars, wrapping her hand around one. “Varian, I know this all seems...unfair to you, but it's better than what my _father_ wanted for you. Working off your sentence will be a lot more comfortable for you than sitting in a cell for a year.”  
  
He, once again, knocked on the bar in front of him and rattled his chains. She sighed heavily. “Yes, I know. You're in a cell _anyway_. But it's better than prison.”  
  
He scoffed. “At least, in prison, I wouldn't have to endure seeing _you_ every day.”  
  
“Five minutes, Blondie.” Eugene stepped out.  
  
She sighed and walked over to him. “You'll come around.” She told Varian confidently, then headed inside.  
  
Eugene walked over and knelt down to look Varian in the eye. “Stop disrespecting the Princess.” He said coolly. “Do it again and you'll be punished. Got that?”  
  
Varian bit back a sarcastic remark and silently nodded. Eugene nodded and got up to head back inside. “Don't stay out here too long. We'll be putting you to work soon.”  
  
Varian groaned, leaning his head back against the wall. 'I hate this...' He thought.  
  
He _still_ didn't know what his punishment would be.  
  
He stayed out there a bit longer and then nudged Ruddiger before they both went inside.  
  
–  
  
Varian was brought to a desk outside of his cell and chained in place before his books, an inkwell, a quill, an empty scroll and the scroll piece were set in front of him. “Get to work.” Eugene ordered before he leaned against the wall next to the desk, watching him closely.  
  
Varian sighed and picked out the books he needed and propped them open before he opened the inkwell. Ruddiger climbed up onto his shoulders and nuzzled him and he sighed, blocking out everything but his work and Ruddiger. He picked up the quill, put it into the inkwell, then picked up the scroll and pinned it in place on the wall behind the desk before he got to work.  
  
Eugene shifted position slightly, watching him closely to make sure he didn't try anything suspicious.  
  
“You know, it's not like you could actually check his work.” Lance remarked. “Since he's the only one that can read it.”  
  
“He knows better than to try anything.” Eugene assured him.  
  
“I work best in silence.” Varian said, not looking up from his work.  
  
“Oh, well then.” Eugene walked away for a moment and then came back, putting earmuffs on Varian's head before leaning over so he could see his face. He said something Varian couldn't hear and he gave a thumbs-up in reply, guessing he was making sure he was effectively deaf with them on. Eugene nodded and took his place against the wall again, leaving Varian alone in his silence.  
  
Ruddiger climbed off his shoulders and sat on the desk on the other side of the inkwell, signing words of encouragement to Varian. He chuckled a bit, still pleased with himself for teaching his friend to use sign language, and then focused on his work.  
  
–  
  
Eugene eyed the two of them as they worked, his brow furrowed, then looked over at Lance and Hookfoot playing cards. He hated that he had to be the “bad cop” here, but he doubted these two would be willing to punish the kid when the time came, and he needed to learn that all his sassy backtalk, cold glares and disrespect wouldn't be tolerated. And if that meant that he had to completely destroy whatever hopes he still had that he might show mercy, then so be it.   
  
He didn't intend to _hit_ the kid, no, he looked like he'd endured enough of that already and it didn't teach him a _thing_ , so he'd have to do something _really_ mean.  
  


Because he was no fool. He could see that spark of defiance in the kid's eyes, even as he worked he was probably thinking of a way to escape. His gaze kept flicking up to glance around before he wrote something down, his other hand turning pages back and forth in the books.  
  
“What are these books, anyway?” Eugene asked.  
  
“He can't hear you, bro.” Lance reminded him.  
  
Eugene tapped Varian's shoulder and he looked up at him before moving his earmuffs to rest around his neck. “What are these books?”  
  
“Ancient Coronan.” He pointed to one. “Ancient Saporian.” He pointed to another. “Latin.” He pointed to a third, then looked up at him. “Anything else?”  
  
Eugene sighed. “Get back to work.”  
  
Varian put his earmuffs back on and went back to work.  
  
“...Wait, hold on.” He tapped his shoulder again and the earmuffs came off, blue eyes shifting to look up at him. “Why are you looking in these books to translate this thing?”  
  
Varian sighed and put his quill back in the inkwell before sitting back in his chair. “Whatever this code is, whoever made it, it has elements of all three languages in it.” He explained. “It's an impressive code, most people wouldn't have the intellect and patience to decipher it.”  
  
“Enough of the self-praise, kid.” Eugene rolled his eyes. “How come you have to translate it again if you already did it before?”  
  
Varian glanced away. “Because I only translated a little bit before, this part here about a connection between the Sundrop and the...well, it's torn off, but these are the rocks down here. So, I figured out that the Sundrop Flower has the power to destroy the rocks somehow.” He tapped a spot on the scroll and then sat back again.  
  
“Hm.” Eugene frowned. “Well, figure out what you can. We'll see about finding the rest of this. Get back to work.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” He put the earmuffs back on and went back to his translating.  
  
Eugene sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, watching the kid work. After a bit, the caravan stopped and Cassandra came to the door. “Fitzherbert, switch with me.”  
  
He nodded and headed out, Cassandra taking his place by the desk. If Varian noticed his guard had changed, he gave no indication of it. Eugene sat up front next to Rapunzel and took the reins.  
  
“How's he doing?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“He's focused.” Eugene sighed as they set off. “But he's planning something, I can tell.”  
  
Rapunzel sighed. “Well, that's why he has the guard...”  
  
“Yeah, well...having a guard didn't stop him before, did it?” Eugene frowned.  
  
Rapunzel's brow furrowed. “...No, because that was what drove him to desperation in the _first_ place. If he'd been allowed to just _talk_ to me, then all of this...”  
  
“Rapunzel, as much as I know you care for him, you need to understand. He hasn't been mentally stable since we met him. He snuck around his hometown building dangerous machines that eventually blew up. He had a dangerous machine in his lab that was all set up for freaky experiments. His reputation was _far_ from undeserved.” Eugene shook his head. “Do you _seriously_ think that he would've just talked to you if he had the chance? How long was he with you the day he stole the flower? Did he talk to you about _anything_?”  
  
“...No.” She said softly. “I mean, he mentioned laying low, but most of the time he was lying to me about wanting to save Corona.”  
  
“No matter what he went through, how he _reacted_ to it is what's important. And he went _completely off the deep end_ and swam even deeper.” Eugene sighed heavily. “But...at the same time, he's still a kid. A kid that royally screwed up and is paying the price.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded. “I just...want to bring him back to the light somehow.”  
  
“You and me both, Sunshine.” Eugene sighed. “You and me both.”  
  
–  
  
They pulled over to make camp and prepare food and Varian was put back in his cell while they all prepared it. He sighed and went out to his enclosure with Ruddiger, sitting in the darkness and gazing up at the stars while the others sat around a campfire. He shivered a bit and Ruddiger nuzzled him and curled up around his shoulders to try to warm him.  
  
He heard footsteps and looked up to see Eugene standing next to him, holding chains. “Come on, up.”  
  
Varian stood up and tensed as Ruddiger was removed from his shoulders and a collar was locked around his neck before he was set down. Then Eugene locked a cuff around Varian's thin waist before he removed his shackles and led him and Ruddiger along by their chains, forcing them to follow him outside.  
  
“Sit.” He pointed to an empty spot next to Cassandra and Varian reluctantly took a seat. Eugene then sat down next to him, with Rapunzel on his other side. “Alright, Sunshine. Got the kid out here.”  
  
“Are you hungry, Varian?” Rapunzel offered him a bowl.  
  
He stared at her, then scoffed and accepted the bowl, taking a bite before he offered some to Ruddiger.  
  
“So...how is the translation going? Here, this is Ruddiger's.” She handed him another bowl.  
  
He sighed and accepted the bowl, taking a bite from it himself before giving it to Ruddiger, then taking his own back.  
  
“We aren't going to _poison_ you.” Cassandra rolled her eyes.  
  
Varian eyed her warily as he continued to eat.  
  
Rapunzel cleared her throat. “The translations?”  
  
“I've barely started.” He lowered his bowl. “It's not exactly _easy_ to do this, you know.”  
  
“Mind the attitude.” Eugene nudged him.  
  
“I thought you translated it before?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“I translated a tiny part that gave me enough context, along with the images, to tell me what I needed to know.” Varian shook his head. “I didn't really care about the rest before. Plus, without the full thing, I could be missing vital parts. I'll do what I can, but it might be best to translate it after I get the full thing.”  
  
“Just do what you can.” Rapunzel nodded.  
  
“More food?” Lance held out his hand for Varian's bowl. He hesitated, then handed it over. “Little guy like you needs to eat more.” He handed it back.  
  
Varian accepted the bowl and continued eating.  
  
“Hey.” Eugene nudged him again. “What do we say?”  
  
Varian paused, sighed and nodded. “...Thank you.” He then continued eating.  
  
Conversation then started around him, but it wasn't anything that involved him. He finished his food and then sat staring into the fire with Ruddiger curled up in his lap, his eyelids drooping over time. By the time anyone noticed, he had already dropped his head down onto his collarbone and was fast asleep.  
  
–  
  
“Eugene.” Rapunzel nodded towards Varian. “Can you take him to bed?”  
  
“Yep.” He lifted the boy into his arms and carried him and his pet inside, where he unlocked his chains and rechained him on his bed before he pulled the blanket over his sleeping body. Then he went over and closed the door to his enclosure and left the cell, locking it up before he went out to rejoin the others.  
  
Thus ended their first day out of Corona.  
  
\--  
  


The first week passed quickly, with Eugene and Cass taking turns swapping watching Varian and driving. Rapunzel was leaning back on Eugene's bed, drawing Varian as he worked on the scroll, earmuffs tightly clamped over his ears to block out sound.   
  
“Hey,” Lance sat next to her, “why don't you and Eugene have some alone time? I'll watch the kid.”  
  
Rapunzel looked at Eugene, who was watching Varian closely. “Eugene?”  
  
Eugene hesitated. “Fine, but I want a full report.” He stepped away from the wall. “Don't distract him.”  
  
“Aye-aye, sir!” Lance saluted him with a grin.  
  
Rapunzel opened the door to the caravan and headed out, giggling. Eugene followed her out and the caravan continued on without them as they started to frolic in the grass.  
  
\--  
  
Varian looked up a little while later and took off his earmuffs, looking at Lance in surprise. “Uhh...”  
  
“Yes?” Lance grinned.  
  
“...Where's...my guard?” He looked around.  
  
“He's out in the grass with the Princess.” Hookfoot shrugged.  
  
“Need something?” Lance asked cheerfully.  
  
“Uhm...” Varian looked unsure about being alone with these two strangers, especially since he was still chained down and vulnerable. “Water?”  
  
Lance nodded and went to get him a flask of water. “How's it going?”  
  
“It's...okay.” He accepted the flask and opened it to take a drink.  
  
Lance smiled down at him. “You don't need to look so nervous, I'm not gonna be strict like Eugene and Cass.”  
  
“With all due respect, sir, you're a stranger.” He closed the flask and handed it back.  
  
“He's got you there.” Hookfoot remarked while Lance laughed.  
  
“Hey, you recognize where we are?” Lance realized, looking out a window.  
  
“Uhh...” Varian looked confused.  
  
“We're coming up on Vardaros soon! Oh, that place is so great! So many fond memories of it!” Lance sighed dreamily.  
  
“Rapunzel!” They heard Cassandra calling, and then the caravan stopped before Eugene came back in. Varian put his earmuffs back on and returned to work. Eugene raised an eyebrow and looked at Lance.  
  
“He was thirsty.” Lance shrugged. “And then we were talking about our next destination.”  
  
“Well, don't distract him.” Eugene shook his head and took his place by the wall again.  
  
“Eugene, come on. He's been working since breakfast, give him a break.” Lance said, looking at Varian sympathetically.  
  
“He's fine.” Eugene looked at Varian and tapped his shoulder. Varian obediently removed the earmuffs. “How you doing?”  
  
“Uhm, I think I've almost figured out this symbol here--”  
  
“Do you need a break?” Eugene cut him off.  
  
Varian tensed. “No, sir. I'm fine.”  
  
Eugene glanced at Lance, who was shaking his head. He sighed and removed the earmuffs, setting them down. “I'm giving you a little break anyway.” He released him from the desk and took both the kid and his pet back to their cell. “Walk around a little, stretch your legs.” He shut the cell door and locked it.  
  
Varian sighed heavily and walked out to sit in his enclosure.  
  
“Eugene.” Lance frowned. “He's already chained up. Why not give him a bit more freedom to spend time with us?”   
  
“Lance, you don't _know_ this kid like I do. If we give him an inch, he'll run a mile and blow up whatever he finds there, We can't risk him escaping.” Eugene shook his head.  
  
Lance looked over at the open door to his enclosure, where he could see Varian quietly petting his raccoon. “It just doesn't feel right...seeing a kid in a cage...”  
  
“That 'kid' was tried as an adult for a _reason_ , Lance. Once you commit treason, you're no longer a kid.” Eugene shook his head. “Or did you forget that his _tinker-toys_ almost _killed_ us?”  
  
“I remember a kid driven to desperation. I remember hearing him yelling about pain and agony and finally crying out in heartbroken despair when his last attempt to get revenge was stopped. Now, I don't know all the details, but that kid lost his dad and I don't know anything about his mom and then he was pretty much bullied by an _entire Kingdom_ over a _rumor_. He's just a _kid_ , Eugene. A _smart_ kid, but a _kid_. Give him a _break_.”  
  
“Look, we'll take him with us when we go to Vardaros, happy?” Eugene threw his hands up and climbed up out of the skylight.  
  
Lance looked up at where he went, then at Varian.  
  
“Well, we tried.” Hookfoot shrugged.  
  
“Well, who knows? Maybe the kid will prove him wrong.” Lance said optimistically.  
  
“Has he _always_ been so...” Hookfoot searched for a good word for it. “Cold?”  
  
Lance pursed his lips and tried not to think about the fact that his “best buddy” left him in prison for eight years while he ran free. “...Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the road to who-knows-where!
> 
> ((A/N: Most insert songs will probably not be in this, unless it's completely unavoidable for Varian. XD))


	3. 2. Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group head for Vardaros, city of Fun and Games!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“Vardaros, here we come!” Rapunzel said cheerfully, looking up from a map.  
  
“Not that you shouldn't trust the endorsement of _three lifetime criminals_ , Raps,” Cassandra said, looking at her, “but, maybe you should trust me, too. I just want to make sure that we're not losing sight of what we're doing out here.”  
  
“I know, _believe_ me, Cass,” Rapunzel said, looking in the window at Varian's empty desk, the scroll pinned up on the wall. “I want answers more than anyone.” She looked back at Cassandra. “I feel like whatever is waiting for us at the end of this road is only _part_ of why we're out here.”  
  
\--  
  
Trapped in his enclosure, Varian became aware of eyes on him and looked up to see a figure in the trees. He blinked and they were gone and he rubbed at his eyes before going in with Ruddiger.  
  
Eugene was shutting the windows when he came in and he closed the door to his enclosure before he went to sit on his cot.  
  
“Alright, boys, we're gonna try this proposal thing one more time,” Eugene said, showing Lance and Hookfoot a ring in a box, “and where better than Vardaros?! It's one of the most beautiful cities in the _world._ It's perfect!”  
  
“Didn't she say 'no' the first time you proposed?” Lance asked.  
  
Varian raised an eyebrow.  
  
Eugene looked at Lance, aghast. “I'm just sayin',” Lance went on, “you probably thought _that_ was gonna be perfect, _too_.”  
  
“ _Thank you_ , Lance.” Eugene said irritably.  
  
“It makes perfect sense to me!” Hookfoot said, leaning his chin on his hand. “The Princess is out in the free world for the first time in her _life!_ ” He threw out a hand. “I'm sure she's just _itchin'_ to settle down with _you_.”  
  
“And didn't you leave your last girlfriend at the altar?” Varian asked without thinking.  
  
Eugene raised an eyebrow and walked over to the cell. Varian shrank back against the wall. “ _What_ was that?”  
  
“W-Well, as you know, I was a fan, did a lot of...research on you, and I found out you had an ex-fiance, the daughter of your boss The Baron, and you ran away from the wedding...” He said, holding Ruddiger close to him fearfully.  
  
“...What the hell, that's a little further than 'fan'.” Eugene frowned.  
  
“I had a lot of time on my hands...” Varian said into his pet's fur.  
  
Eugene sighed heavily and turned away, walking back over to the other two. “Anyways—”  
  
“We're here.” Cassandra said as the caravan stopped.  
  
“Alright!” Lance grabbed the keys to Varian's cell and his leash and opened it up, picking him up before he could protest his actions and hauling him outside with Hookfoot carrying Ruddiger and his leash.  
  
“Lance!” Eugene called after them.  
  
“Let's find a good picnic spot!” Lance cheered as they fled with the teenager and raccoon.  
  
“Uh, h-hey!” Varian protested, clutching at Lance's vest in alarm. “Where are we going?!”  
  
“Uh...what just happened?” Cassandra asked.  
  
Rapunzel shrugged and went into the caravan.  
  
–  
  
“Okay, I think we're far enough.” Lance set Varian down and he wobbled a bit before falling on his butt in the grass. “Haha, you okay?”  
  
“Uhm...yeah.” Varian nodded.  
  
“Good. I'd say that we have maybe ten minutes of Eugene and the Princess being awkward for you to get some chain-free time.” Lance nodded, unlocking Varian's shackles. “Go ahead, walk around a bit, we'll be here.”  
  
Varian slowly got up and looked around, looking at his wrists before he stepped back, looking around. He could potentially run away. He could escape, if he left now. But... he wanted to help his father. And if staying was the best way to _do_ that...  
  
He walked over and sat on a log, watching Ruddiger scamper around and chase a frog and butterflies. Lance walked over and sat next to him. “So...how are you feeling?” He asked.  
  
“...Less like a prisoner.” Varian sighed. “It can't last, though.”  
  
“Eugene seems to think that you'd run at first opportunity. I don't see you running.” Lance smiled.  
  
“Lance! Hookfoot! Varian!” Cassandra called.  
  
“Oh, shoot, forgot about her.” Lance winced and quickly put Varian's leash on him with an apologetic smile while Hookfoot did the same for Ruddiger. When Cassandra came to join them, they were both properly chained up.  
  
“There you are.” She walked up to them. “Seriously, don't go running off.”  
  
“Sorry.” Lance said with a grin.  
  
Varian didn't reply, his gaze on the grass. He tensed when she sat next to him with a heavy sigh. “So, they're having some drama going on, I thought I'd check on you.”  
  
“Drama?” Hookfoot asked.  
  
“Rapunzel walked in on Fitzherbert practicing his next proposal.” She rolled her eyes. “Ugh, you all missed the first one, but it was _horrible_. He publicly embarrassed her in front of her parents, the staff, and _all_ the coronation guests. She had a panic attack, rejected his proposal and fled the room!”  
  
“And now?” Lance asked.  
  
“Well, now they're debating over whether that was an actual proposal or not, since he was just practicing. It was embarrassing to watch.” Cassandra huffed.  
  
“Cass?” They heard Rapunzel call. “Guys?”  
  
“Guess we better head back.” She got up and the others followed, Lance holding onto Varian's leash loosely.  
  
–  
  
“Hey, you're back!” Eugene greeted. “We were just about to go looking.”  
  
“Let's head down to Vardaros.” Rapunzel smiled.  
  
“Great, you two finally got over yourselves!” Cassandra walked over to take the reins of the caravan.  
  
Lance chuckled and ushered Varian into the caravan, Hookfoot carrying Ruddiger in.  
  
“In the _cell_ , Lance.” Eugene reminded him.  
  
“He's already on the leash.” Lance replied.  
  
Eugene sighed and then he and Rapunzel got in front on either side of Cassandra. They rode along in silence, Cassandra glancing at one and then the other. Pascal let out an exasperated sigh on Rapunzel's shoulder.  
  
“...So...did you two break up?” Cassandra asked.  
  
“Wha—no!” Eugene said, looking at her.  
  
“It's not like that, Cass, we're just...things are a little bit...” Rapunzel fidgeted with her hair.  
  
“Oh look, we're here.” Cassandra said, stopping the caravan just outside the city.  
  
Lance burst out. “Vardaros! Here we co—“ He stopped short, staring in disbelief at the wreckage of a town.  
  
“You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say Varian's been through here.” Eugene remarked.  
  
Said teenager was brought out with his raccoon by Hookfoot.  
  
“So many black rocks...” Varian said softly. “It's just like how my hometown looked before things got really bad...”  
  
“I don't think this is entirely the rocks.” Cassandra said, her brow furrowed.  
  
“Looks like black rocks combined with crime.” Eugene cringed.  
  
“Well, there's someone we can ask!” Rapunzel said, pointing out a teenager sharpening knives to be sold. She walked over to her with a cheerful smile, “Hello, there! We're new in town! My name's--”  
  
“If you're looking to sell him, The Baron's mansion is at the other side of town.” The teenager said, cutting her off.  
  
“Sell...?” Rapunzel frowned.  
  
“But you'll have to get him appraised by Weasel in the town square, first.” The girl nodded to Varian.  
  
“Uhm, no, I'm not going to—“  
  
“So, what, is it kinky?” She raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I don't...” Rapunzel faltered.  
  
Cassandra walked over to pull her away. “He just tends to wander off and get lost. Let's go, Raps.” She led her back to the group.  
  
“What'd you find out?” Eugene asked.  
  
“Well, apparently if we want to sell Varian, there's a weasel in the town square.” Cassandra shrugged.  
  
Eugene paled. “Uh...what?”  
  
“I didn't catch all of it.” Cassandra admitted.  
  
“Don't worry, we're not going to sell you.” Rapunzel assured Varian.  
  
“...Good?” He looked confused.  
  
“You know, it might be best if we leave.” Eugene suggested quietly. “Last thing we want is for someone to recognize you, princess.”  
  
“Oh, right.” Rapunzel nodded.  
  
They headed back to the caravan, unaware of eyes on them.  
  
–  
  
“Flynn Rider? Here, in Vardaros?” A large, blond man asked.  
  
“Yes, Baron, but that's not all. It seems that he is with his friends from Corona, and they have The Alchemist of Old Corona with them on a chain.” The weasly man behind him said.  
  
“Really? How interesting. Don't let them leave.” The Baron said with a cold smile, tossing food to swans.  
  
“Let _me_ dispose of Rider.” The smaller man said. “Please!” He chuckled a bit.  
  
“No.” The Baron said firmly. “That's not how this ends. Bring them to me, I want to settle things with Rider, properly, and I think The Alchemist and I could be in good business...once he's off that chain.”  
  
–  
  
“We're running low on food, and we don't know how far until the next town.” Lance said as he checked the food chest. “We're going to have to go back in.”  
  
“Are you _nuts_? After what we heard?” Eugene hissed.  
  
Varian shifted awkwardly in the open doorway of the caravan, Cassandra holding his leash.  
  
“I'm guessing you recognized a name or two from your crime days?” She asked dryly.  
  
“Uhm...” Varian glanced away. “The Baron...was his old boss.”  
  
“How do you know that?” Rapunzel asked. “I mean, I think I remember them mentioning that before, but...”  
  
“Kid did research on me as part of his Flynn Rider obsession.” Eugene shut the food crate. “Yes, I used to work for The Baron. Which is why we need to get out of here, pronto.”  
  
“But we're low on food.” Hookfoot frowned, then gasped. “I got it! Cassandra and I will go instead! _Our_ faces aren't super-famous!”  
  
“You know, it irks me to admit it, but he's right. So, you all stay here in the caravan and we'll be back with the shopping.” Cassandra handed off Varian's leash to Eugene. “Why don't you take him for a walk, give him some exercise.”  
  
“He gets exercise inside!” Eugene argued as Cassandra and Hookfoot walked off together.  
  
Rapunzel walked over to him. “Uhm...I can take Varian for a walk, if you don't want to.”  
  
“Maybe Varian doesn't _want_ to go for a walk?” Varian muttered.  
  
“There, see? He doesn't want to anyway. C'mon, kid. Let's get you back in your cell.” Eugene tapped Varian's shoulder.  
  
“Actually, if it's okay, I'd like to get back to work translating the scroll.” Varian said nervously.  
  
They heard someone clearing their throat.  
  
“Am I interrupting?” A woman asked, stepping out into view from the treeline. “Greetings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now there's this lady.
> 
> ((A/N: I know a lot of you were looking forward to seeing Eugene get locked up but, trust me, you're gonna like the next chapter.))


	4. 3. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious stranger comes to talk to Rapunzel, and Eugene doesn't take it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Varian gasped softly, his eyes widening, and Eugene moved between the woman and the caravan. “What do you want?” Eugene demanded.  
  
“To talk.” The woman said casually. “Specifically, to talk to the Sundrop. Unless that's illegal now? I'm not really up-to-date on Coronan law.”  
  
“Who _are_ you?” Rapunzel stepped forward.  
  
“Oh, right, sorry!” The woman said cheerfully, then bowed at the waist. “Princess Rapunzel, my name is Adira.”  
  
“And what do you want with 'the _Sundrop'_ , Adira?” Eugene demanded.  
  
“Just to talk. Alone, if that's possible.” Adira gestured to Rapunzel.  
  
“W-Wait!” Varian got up and ran to her, stopping short because of Eugene's firm grip on his leash. “Oof! Your belt! That shape! It's the same as my father's armor!”   
  
“Father? Armor?” She looked surprised.  
  
“My father is...Quirin of Old Corona! Ngh! Do you... _know_ him?” Varian asked breathlessly as Eugene tugged the chain to pull him back towards him.  
  
Her gaze sharpened and she drew her sword, slicing through the chain with one stroke before sheathing it. Varian yelped and fell forward, but she quickly caught him and helped him stand steady before quickly moving her hands from his shoulders. “There. Yes, I know Quirin. And we will talk about that and... _this_...” she tapped the cuff locked around his waist, “once I am done talking to the Sundrop. Be patient.”  
  
Varian nodded and stepped back, glancing at Eugene nervously.  
  
“Varian, get _back_ here. _Now._ ” Eugene said sternly.  
  
Varian flinched and walked over to Eugene silently. He pointed inside and Varian went to sit quietly at his desk.  
  
“ _Definitely_ talking about _that_.” Adira said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“ _That_ is none of your business.” Eugene said firmly.  
  
“I'm afraid you're quite wrong there. He's my nephew.” Adira said calmly. “That makes him my business.”  
  
“Varian has other family?” Lance asked, coming over to join the conversation.  
  
“Yes, but we will discuss it another time. I must speak with the Sundrop.” Adira said, looking at Rapunzel.  
  
“Rapunzel, get inside.” Eugene grabbed a frying pan. “The last couple times someone has had business with 'the Sundrop', the love of my life was hurt. I'm not taking that chance again!” He ran forward.  
  
Adira clasped her hands behind her back and dodged the frying pan with ease, side-stepping around him before she kicked him into a tree.  
  
“Eugene!” Rapunzel ran forward and grabbed the frying pan while Eugene recovered and attacked the woman herself. “I don't know who you are, but you do _not_ get to do that to my boyfriend!”  
  
Eugene got up and ran to grab one of Cassandra's swords before returning to the battle.  
  
“Guys, wait!” Varian spoke up, looking out of the caravan.  
  
“Stay out of this, kid!” Eugene snapped. “You're already in hot water!”  
  
“But, maybe she—”  
  
“I said, stay out of it!” Eugene said sternly.  
  
“Eugene, come on, let's hear her out!” Lance insisted.  
  
“Look, we _really_ don't have to fight.” Adira said, looking at the two of them. “This is _completely_ unnecessary.”  
  
They didn't look to be backing down. She looked at them again, then sighed. “Alright, then.” Then she took on a more aggressive martial arts stance, a taunting smile on her face and one hand behind her back.  
  
They both ran at her and she easily evaded them, making them both trip over each other. “You okay, Blondie?” Eugene asked.  
  
“Yeah.” She got up.  
  
“You're going _down_ , weirdo!” Eugene swung at Adira, who easily dodged.  
  
“I'm not a weirdo.” She said with a shrug as she dodged more attacks with ease. “Am I? Eccentric, maybe. Unconventional, sure. But weirdo?” She actually sounded like her feelings were hurt. She got behind Eugene and swung her leg, knocking him to the ground. He rolled away and then Rapunzel swung her frying pan at her. “Oh, come on, guys.” She coaxed. “This is ridiculous. I don't wanna fight you.”  
  
“Yeah? Well you should've thought of _that_ before you cut our prisoner free!” Eugene snapped. “Do you _any_ idea what that kid has _done_?!”  
  
“No.” She shrugged. “But I'll be happy to hear the story, once I've talked to Princess Rapunzel.”  
  
Eugene charged at her with his sword and she leaped out of the way, landing by the caravan. “You guys aren't even _trying_.” She said in disbelief. She heard a grunt and a whizz and caught a thrown frying- pan by the handle before she looked at it. “Oh, wait. They _are_ trying.” She looked disappointed, rolling her eyes.  
  
“That's it!” Eugene ran up behind her, sword raised, but he landed on empty ground. “What the—“ Adira appeared behind him and he swung his sword at her, which she used her foot to easily deflect before disarming him and pointing her foot at his neck with a smug smile. He stumbled back and hit the ground and she smiled down at him with a wistful smile before she offered him her hand.  
  
Her wrist was suddenly bound in golden-yellow and she looked up at Rapunzel holding her hair taut. She clenched her fist and sighed heavily. “Okaaay, I know we just met and all, but you should know...” She pulled out her sword with her free hand. “I don't like being touched!”  
  
She brought her sword down on the hair to cut it. To everyone's shock, neither hair nor sword were cut and the sword was glowing blue like...  
  
“Is that sword made from a black rock?!” Varian asked, running out to her with Lance right behind him. Eugene got up and moved over to nudge him back from the woman, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
Before Adira could answer, Hookfoot was running up to them. “Princess! Eugene!”  
  
“Hookfoot?” Varian looked over with concern.  
  
“Eugene,” he panted heavily, “The Baron...has...Cassandra! He wants us to go to his mansion and bargain for her freedom!”  
  
“I can see you have your hands full.” Adira said, unwrapping Rapunzel's hair from her wrist. “So you don't have to worry about him, why don't _I_ watch my nephew for now?” She pulled Varian to move behind her.  
  
“No way.” Eugene said firmly, yanking him by the arm back towards him and nodded aggressively to the caravan. Varian flinched and silently obeyed, walking back over to stand by the caravan.  
  
“Look, either I wait here for you to come back and talk to my nephew in the meantime, or you bring him with you and it's one more person to keep track of.” She shrugged. “It's your choice.”  
  
“Eugene, she's right.” Rapunzel looked at him. “We need to save Cass.”  
  
“I don't trust her not to take him and run.” Eugene said firmly.  
  
“If I intended to, I could easily take him and go right now.” She raised an eyebrow. “And there's probably _nothing_ you could do about it. But he had the chance to leave earlier and didn't. Anytime during our fight, he could've run. I get the feeling he wants to stay.”  
  
Eugene sighed and turned to Rapunzel. “Lance, keep on eye on things here. I'll go with Hookfoot.”  
  
“But—“ Rapunzel started.  
  
“No, it's better this way.” Eugene assured her.  
  
Varian's brow furrowed. On the one hand, he and Eugene hadn't been getting along. On the other, Cassandra was in trouble, and he didn't want to see her or _any_ of them be hurt, not really. He was still upset, of course, they were definitely no longer friends _if they_ _ever were_ , but he also had heard stories of The Baron and knew Cassandra was in some major trouble.  
  
“...You might need the help of an alchemist.” He said, catching their attention. “If stories about The Baron are true...”  
  
“Then we _definitely_ don't want you going.” Rapunzel shook her head. “You're only a kid, Varian—”  
  
“Oh, NOW you take that into consideration?! Where was 'you're only a kid' when I was thrown out into the blizzard?!” Varian cried.  
  
Adira raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Kid.” Eugene said with a warning tone.  
  
“Where was 'you're only a kid' when I was left to fend for myself against the Royal Guard for _weeks_?! Why did I, _a_ _kid_ , have to _lie to you_ that I cared about a Kingdom that had _abandoned me_ and _hurt me_ to get you to agree to help me get _the one thing_ I thought could save my father?!” Varian went on, not caring about the consequences now. “Where was 'you're only a kid' when you THREW ME IN A CAGE?!” He gestured to the caravan.  
  
Lance and Hookfoot were both glancing away awkwardly and Eugene and Rapunzel were staring their prisoner down. Adira moved between them and Varian, a too-pleasant smile on her face.  
  
“I think...you should go save your friend. And, when you get back? We're going to have a talk. A _long_ talk.” She said, her hands clasped behind her back. Varian noticed her body was trembling, and not from fear. She was angry. _Furious_.   
  
“I want to help Cassandra.” Varian said softly.  
  
She glanced back at him. “...Fine. We'll go help her, _together_ , and _then_ we will have a talk.”  
  
“Who do you think you—” Eugene started, but Adira held up a hand.  
  
“If I cared about your opinion, I'd ask for it. Right now, I don't. Now, my nephew wants to help you despite you, as he said, locking him in a cage and all that other stuff. I don't know _why_ , I'd have left you to die if you did that to _me_. But, clearly, he and I are of different mindsets on the matter and I have to accept that. I suggest you take his offer to help and get this over with.”  
  
Eugene moved a hand to Rapunzel's, eyeing the woman warily. Rapunzel bit her lips anxiously, then sighed. “...Okay, Varian. Go get your alchemy.”  
  
“Blondie?” Eugene looked at her.  
  
“This is why we brought him, to translate the scroll and use his alchemy to help us, not hurt us.” Rapunzel nodded firmly. “Get what you need, quickly. We have to help Cassandra.”  
  
He nodded and ran into the caravan. Adira followed him in, shooting Eugene a cold look over her shoulder.  
  
Eugene sighed heavily. That woman was going to be trouble.  
  
–  
  
“Why _do_ you want to help?” She asked as she watched him pull out a satchel from his belongings and checked the contents before he went to his alchemy station to quickly mix up sleeping dust and goo bombs, thinks that wouldn't be considered dangerous. “We could escape from them right now.”  
  
“But then you wouldn't be able to talk to Rapunzel. By us helping, we prove that you can be trusted not to hurt her and she might be more willing to hear you out. Besides...” he clutched at a vial, “Cassandra may be kind of mean, but once upon a time I considered us friends.”  
  
“Did _she_ consider _you_ one, though?” She asked.  
  
He was silent, choosing not to answer and instead focus on his work. She sighed and decided not to press it, instead looking around the caravan. She quickly became aware of someone at the door and glanced over to see Eugene leaning against it, watching Varian closely.  
  
Aside from the chain that had been around his waist, there were shackles attached to the wall next to his bed, which was in a cell built into the caravan. Even his desk had a chain that looked like it was intended for his ankles. It was clear he was a prisoner here, held against his will. Why would he want to stay and help these people? Why didn't he run when he had the chance?  
  
Varian finished filling his satchel and then walked over to Eugene silently. The man attached another chain to his waist-cuff and led him out, Adira following behind them.  
  
“Eugene, is this necessary?” Rapunzel asked, looking at the chain. “He's cooperating.”  
  
Eugene frowned and looked over at Adira before he sighed and removed the chain. “Do. Not. Run.” He said in a low voice as he removed it.  
  
Varian swallowed nervously and tried not to think of what his low, husky voice did to him. “Yes, sir.”  
  
Eugene sighed and shoved the chain into his jacket before turning to Hookfoot. “Lead the way.”  
  
Hookfoot nodded and then they all headed off back to Vardaros.   
  
–  
  
“Nngh...gh...” Cassandra felt sick. Really sick. And miserable. She and Hookfoot had been ambushed by men that worked for someone called The Baron. She vaguely recalled hearing about him, Lance had taken Eugene to steal from him before, and another time she heard about him was when those girls had come to Corona and caused trouble, leaving Cassandra on bed-rest.  
  
Speaking of bed-rest, she didn't feel so good. “Nngh...”  
  
“Look who's awake.” A shadow fell over her and she looked up weakly at the giant of a man standing in front of her. “Looks like you're not reacting very well to my Kai Spider's bite.” He smirked.  
  
“Who...?” Cassandra groaned.  
  
“Relax. Once Rider shows up, you can have the antidote – as soon as my Staylan gets her wedding.”  
  
“Stallion...? Stallions are male...” Cassandra gasped and brought her hands to her mouth – well, tried to. Apparently, she couldn't move her arms, and she ended up throwing up on the floor, instead.  
  
“Hmph.” She felt a large hand, bigger than her head, move through her hair as a voice chuckled next to her ear. “Well, if Rider _doesn't_ show, maybe I'll give you the antidote and put you to work, instead. Pretty girl like you...”  
  
“Lord Baron!” A man ran into the room and bowed low. “Flynn Rider has returned to Vardaros, and he's not alone.” He raised his head, a sly smile on his face. “The Alchemist is with him.”  
  
“Good.” He let go of Cassandra and stood up. “Get her cleaned up, the smell of her bile is unpleasant.” He walked out of the room.  
  
“No...stay away...” Cassandra whimpered as the smaller man approached her.  
  
“Relax, girly. I'm just going to clean your face and change your shirt.” She heard the clink of metal and then her arm dropped on one end, then the other. She felt too heavy to move, though, even freed. “Poison; it's nasty stuff, isn't it?”  
  
“Mmngh...” Cassandra groaned in pain, barely aware of him removing her tunic and tossing it aside before getting up to wet a cloth in a basin. The cloth felt nice against her skin, and the water smelled nice. “Hnn...”  
  
“There we go.” He waved her face and neck and her collarbone for good measure, then got up to bring over a dress. “A girl like you should look pretty. Well, as pretty as you _can_ look when you're poisoned, heh.”  
  
She didn't resist as he put the dress on her and fastened it, then removed her boots and leggings. “Like a little doll.” He grabbed a ribbon and tied it in her hair. “Heh, haven't helped a girl get dressed since Stalyan was young.”  
  
“Aww, getting sentimental, Anthony?” Another shadow fell over Cassandra and she looked up to see a red-haired woman in black walking up to her. “No hard feelings, girl, I'm just trying to get my groom back. He left me at the altar, you see.”  
  
“Hn...” Cassandra groaned, then gasped and started to wheeze. Anthony pushed a bucket towards her and held her hair out of the way as the woman held the bucket steady and rubbed her back while she threw up again.   
  
“There you go, sweetheart.” She moved the bucket away and “Anthony” wiped at her face again gently. “Let's not get bile all over your pretty new dress.”  
  
The giant appeared in the doorway again. “Bring the girl.”  
  
Anthony pulled Cassandra to her feet and lifted her into his arms as he carefully moved around the bucket of bile to carry her out of the room. The woman followed them out and shut the door behind her.  
  
Cassandra felt woozy, the walking motion wasn't helping her already weak stomach. They finally stopped and she was set down and her hands tied behind her back.  
  
“Baron, let her go!” Someone yelled, and she winced and whimpered at the sound.  
  
“Now, now, don't yell. I don't think she can handle it.” The giant said as he gestured towards her.  
  
“What did you _do_ to her?!” A voice cried.  
  
Rapunzel. Rapunzel was here? No, she was putting herself in danger, this wasn't good! “Ra—mmnngh...Rapunzel...”  
  
\--  
  
“Let _go_ of her, Baron. This doesn't concern her.” Eugene said firmly.  
  
He and Rapunzel were facing The Baron, with the others hiding and waiting for the signal to move in.  
  
“We just want you.” A red-haired woman stepped forward. “After all, you _are_ my fiance.”  
  
“Eugene?” Rapunzel looked at him.  
  
“Stalyan, I left you because I realized that I wasn't in love with you!” Eugene said firmly. “I don't want to be locked in a loveless marriage just because 'it makes sense'!”  
  
“You could be the next Baron.” She walked closer.  
  
“I don't want to be! Besides, I've got a _Princess_.” He wrapped his arm around Rapunzel's waist. “So whatever _we_ had is _gone_!”  
  
“If you don't come back and marry me, then this girl's death will be on your conscience.” Stalyan told him. “Is that what you want?”  
  
Before Eugene could speak, the area was suddenly filled with blue fog. He looked around with a frown and heard the sound of bodies hitting the ground and breaking glass. When it cleared, they found most of The Baron's men unconscious and the Baron, Weasel and Stalyan were trapped in pink goo.  
  
“Sorry for interrupting the show,” Adira said, walking towards them with Varian trailing behind, “but, I have business with these people and you're wasting my time.”  
  
“H-Hey, what _is_ this stuff?” Stalyan looked at the goo trapping her legs.  
  
“A chemical solution of my own creation.” Varian said smugly. “You'll be trapped there either for the next thirteen hours or until I release you.”  
  
The Baron tried to pull free. Varian pulled out another goo bomb and threw it, reinforcing his goo just in case – he was a very large man. “Of course... _you_ must be The Alchemist of Old Corona.”   
  
“Well, I'm the _only_ alchemist from Old Corona, so I guess so.” Varian shrugged. “Whatever you're planning to say, just don't. You have two options here: Give us the antidote to whatever poison you gave Cassandra, or remain here for the next thirteen hours. If you refuse, we'll put you to sleep and search your bodies.”  
  
“So, in the end, we have _one_ choice.” The Baron said, looking amused. “But, tell me, do you really feel comfortable with helping those that have enslaved you?”  
  
“I already said not to even bother trying to talk to me. I'm here for a job and that job is rescuing Cassandra.” Varian looked away from him.  
  
Lance came over to them, carrying Cassandra in his arms. “She doesn't have much longer.”  
  
“Give us the antidote!” Rapunzel said firmly.  
  
“It's _over_ , Stalyan.” He pulled Rapunzel closer to her and kissed her. “I've found someone else, someone I love with all my heart. I gave up my old life for her, she's my everything.”  
  
Stalyan sighed. “...Just give it to them, dad.”  
  
The Baron tried to move his legs from the goo, but he was stuck stiff. “...Fine.” He took out a small vial and tossed it.  
  
“No!” Rapunzel cried, but it was caught in midair by Pascal. “Oh, good catch, Pascal!” She said with relief, then ran over to bring it to Cassandra. “It's okay, Cass. We're going to take care of you.”  
  
“Hhnn...mmgh...” Cassandra was coaxed into opening her mouth and the antidote was poured in. Then they waited as she slowly recovered, the poison's distortion leaving her skin.  
  
“Nngh....oh, that...that was terrible.” She shuddered. “Let's get out of this place. And I need my clothes, uhm, they got...stuff on them and they changed me into this.”  
  
“We'll go get them.” Rapunzel assured her. “Uhm, Eugene, can you watch what's going on out here? Cass and I are going in to get her clothes.”  
  
“I'll go with you. You might require the backup.” Adira said, walking over to her.  
  
“Thank you.” Rapunzel smiled at her, then they headed off together.  
  
Eugene took a deep breath and then released it. “Varian, let them go. Cassandra is safe.”  
  
Varian pulled out the neutralizer and walked over to dissolve the goo, quickly stepping back as they regained use of their limbs.  
  
“Don't come after us again.” Eugene said firmly. “I'm _done_ with that life, I'm _done_ with being Flynn Rider. If you come after us, or send anyone after us, I won't hesitate to strike you down to protect the woman I love!”  
  
Lance whistled. “Way to be cool!”  
  
“But why did you wait for her to be _gone_ to do it?” Hookfoot asked.  
  
“Rider...” The Baron growled.  
  
“Dad.” Stalyan held out a hand and shook her head. “Let's let him go.”  
  
The Baron frowned and pointed a finger at Eugene. “I may not come after you but, mark my words, if we meet again then you will _pay_ for betraying us.”  
  
“Good talk.” Eugene walked over to Varian and spoke quietly. “If they _try_ anything, goo them again and don't let them go. Let it dissolve on its own.”  
  
Varian nodded quietly, then gasped when he felt Eugene's hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Don't think you're getting away with that _outburst_ earlier.” He said in that lower tone that sent shivers through Varian's body. “I _warned_ you to _behave_.”  
  
Varian nodded quietly again and then Eugene's hand left his shoulder as he walked over to wait for Rapunzel to walk out again.  
  
\--  
  
When Rapunzel returned, Stalyan and The Baron had already disappeared with Anthony somewhere. “Sorry for the wait! We had to clean her clothes.” Rapunzel said as she walked up to Eugene.  
  
“Let's get back to the caravan so I can hang them and then change out of this dress.” Cassandra said with a huff.  
  
“Where did that girl go?” Rapunzel looked around.  
  
“Oh, don't worry. I don't think we have to worry about _them_ anymore.” Eugene assured her. “Turns out, you were right. His alchemy _does_ come in handy. Let's go back.”  
  
“Don't forget,” Adira walked over and stood next to Varian, “we still need to _talk._ ”  
  
“Oh...” Eugene cringed, “almost forgot about her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, it's time to have a talk.


	5. 4. Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Adira leaves, promising to see them again soon, Varian is punished for his outburst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“So...who _is_ this woman, anyway?” Cassandra asked after they got back to camp.  
  
“Apparently, Varian's aunt. So she claims.” Eugene shrugged.  
  
“She's an amazing warrior woman!” Lance declared.  
  
“Varian, _do_ you have an aunt?” Cassandra looked at him.  
  
“...My dad didn't tell me _anything_ about his family. For all _I_ know, I have aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces and nephews.” Varian shrugged. “Maybe even grandparents... and that's not even going into my mother's side of the family that I know nothing about.”  
  
Adira sighed. “My name is Adira. His father and I were both part of a group of warriors that were tasked to protect the Moonstone.” Adira explained.  
  
“What's the Moonstone?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“It is the source of the black rocks, and your counterpart, Sundrop. It resides in the Dark Kingdom.” Adira explained, pulling something out of her robe. “When the Moonstone went rogue and destroyed the Dark Kingdom, Varian's father and I went to find the Sundrop Flower to combat the Moonstone. It looks like he got a little... _distracted_ , though.” She walked towards Rapunzel. “The key to using the Sundrop to neutralize the Moonstone's power is contained in this scroll. I only have a piece of it, but—”  
  
She was cut off by Eugene swiping the scroll piece and handing it to Varian. “There you go, kid. More work.”  
  
Varian accepted the piece, looking at it thoughtfully.  
  
“Varian has been working on translating a piece that he found in his father's belongings.” Rapunzel explained. “This will be a great help, thank you.”  
  
“He can read it?” Adira asked in surprise, then shook her head. “No, I have a much more _pressing_ question. What happened to cause... _this_?” She gestured to the enclosure and Varian still wearing the cuff around his waist. “Why are you caging a _child_ like an _animal_?”  
  
Rapunzel sighed. “It's...a long story. But, to try to make it short, through a series of events, Varian's father was encased in an unbreakable amber. As a result, Varian turned to crime to try to get him out, resorting to stealing the withered Sundrop Flower and then finally my mother to force me to come and help him. He was arrested and put through trial. My father would have thrown him in prison, but I decided to bring him with me, instead. The chains and cage are the only way I could get my father to agree, and...” she sighed, “we don't know that he won't try to hurt us again, if given the chance.”  
  
Adira turned to Varian. “What happened?”  
  
“..To my father?” He asked, looking up at her with a worried expression. She nodded. “It...it was an accident. I was experimenting on the black rocks that had been destroying my village against his orders, because I'd been asked to help find out how to stop them. I finally got a reaction, so I went a bit further. When I tested it, though, he came in and we...we had a fight. After the fight, he noticed the solution had changed the rocks into...well, a strange crystal that was forming. He pushed me out of the way...and got caught in it. It started to form around him and I fled to the castle to get help. I was denied and ran back to find him completely encased. That's when...when I got desperate.” He hung his head. “I did a lot of bad things, and I deserve to be punished. I'm grateful that I was brought out here at all.”  
  
She sighed and walked closer to him. “...And you intend to stay?”  
  
He nodded. She pursed her lips and nodded. “Well, then I reluctantly leave you with them. But, I will return another time.”  
  
“Where are you going?” Varian asked.  
  
“I have other things that need to be done. But, I will see you again soon. If you continue to follow the rocks, you are sure to see me again.” She assured him, then reached out and pulled him close to her.  
  
“I thought you didn't like to be touched?” Eugene asked with annoyance.  
  
“I make an exception for family.” She pulled back and patted his shoulder before stepping back and turning to face Eugene. “If you harm him, I will make you regret it.”  
  
“I don't intend to harm him.” Eugene assured her.  
  
She nodded, then turned to Rapunzel. “I will see you again soon.” She then turned and walked back into the woods.  
  
“Goodbye, beautiful warrior!” Lance called, reaching after her.  
  
“Let's get going. I want to put as much space between us and Vardaros as possible.” Eugene said, walking over and opening the door to the caravan. He looked at Varian and nodded inside and the teen walked over to go in past him.   
  
Lance and Hookfoot started to go in, but Eugene shook his head before closing the door.  
  
“...Hey, girls? We're going in your side.” Lance said, heading around to the other door.  
  
“Oh, okay.” Rapunzel nodded.  
  
–  
  
Varian walked over and pinned the new scroll piece on the wall and then took off his satchel before turning to face Eugene. He was going to be punished, he knew it. Eugene walked towards him and he he tensed, closing his eyes to brace himself.  
  
“Get in your cell.” Eugene said in a low voice.  
  
Varian blinked and nodded, walking over to open the door and step inside. Ruddiger got up and ran towards him eagerly, but Eugene grabbed him before he could reach Varian and shoved Varian forward, pulling the raccoon out as he shut the door.  
  
“Uh?!” Varian turned to Eugene. “Eugene, what are you—Eugene?!” He moved towards the bars as he saw Eugene pull out a little cage and open it.  
  
“Your punishment is to be separated from your _pet_ for a few days.” Eugene shoved Ruddiger in, struggling due to his hissing and scratching, and shut the door before locking it. “Since you don't listen to _physical_ pain, I'm taking away your emotional support. You're also not allowed to speak until you're spoken to. Got that?”  
  
Varian nodded quietly, gripping the bars anxiously as he looked at Ruddiger's cage being shoved back where Eugene pulled it out from. “ _You_ , behave or it'll be worse for _both_ of you.” Eugene said firmly. Ruddiger stopped thrashing and then Eugene stood up and walked over to the cell. “Do you understand now? You can't be having aggressive outbursts and talking back like that. I don't like to be mean, but you force my hand. Don't forget, you're only in this mess because you _chose_ to commit treason. Whatever your reasons, you can't get away with doing whatever you want.”  
  
Varian nodded silently, still gripping the bars. Eugene reached out and opened the door and Varian stumbled forward, his hands slipping from the bars. “Now, get to work until dinner.”  
  
Varian silently obeyed, walking over and sitting down to work. Eugene walked over and locked his ankles in the cuffs, then unlocked the one around his waist. “Good work today.” He patted his shoulder. “You might be of use beyond your translating yet.” He grabbed the satchel, left his side and walked over to look in the mirror.  
  
The door to the other side opened and Lance and Hookfoot came in. They looked over at Varian with concern and then went back to their game of cards. Then Rapunzel entered from the same side and walked up to Varian. “Thank you.” She smiled. “You were a big help today.”  
  
He didn't respond, focusing on his work. Rapunzel sighed and walked over to talk to Eugene. Varian picked up his earmuffs and blocked out the world, focusing on his work and trying not to think of his trapped friend in the little cage or the ache in his heart.  
  
The caravan started to move and they continued on their way while Varian continued to focus on his translating. He'd figured out one of the words in the vertical format:  
  
 _Flower_  
  
–  
  
“I feel bad about not helping that town. You said it used to be so beautiful, couldn't we help them?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Blondie, we're not out here to fix everyone's problems. Besides, you saw the black rocks. Until we get rid of them, they can't properly rebuild. Once they're gone, we can go back and try to fix things, okay?” Eugene told her gently.  
  
Rapunzel nodded, then gasped as she felt movement under her seat. “What the—is there something under here?” She got up and knelt to push aside a blanket, gasping when she saw Ruddiger curled up in his little cage. “Eugene, what—what _is_ this?” She looked at him.  
  
“It's just for a few days. We can't go easy on the kid, he had too many outbursts today. If we let the outbursts slide, he could very well turn to violence over time.” Eugene reasoned. “He'll get him back safe and sound after a few days, he knows this.”  
  
“But, isn't this mean to Ruddiger?” Rapunzel said as Pascal hopped down to climb between the bars and nuzzle the raccoon.  
  
“Rapunzel, he's as much a criminal as Varian is. They're partners-in-crime, and we can't just let them get away with causing trouble.” Eugene sighed. “Don't you remember the beast he turned into?”  
  
“But Varian turned him into that, I don't think he did it to himself!” Rapunzel stood up.  
  
“Then why didn't he leave?” Eugene asked.  
  
“Ruddiger was the one that helped us when he was using my hair to try to damage the amber!” Rapunzel reminded him.  
  
“Then how do _you_ think we can punish the kid?!” Eugene pointed at Varian, who had paused in his work and tensed, either because he was hearing them, or because he could sense the tension. “Because we can't use the usual means for punishing criminals!”  
  
“And what is that, Eugene?!” Rapunzel demanded.  
  
“Food deprivation, for one example.” Eugene sighed. “Look, Rapunzel, I'd just take him and keep him away from him out of the cage, but he'd just go in and rejoin him. The point of this is to make Varian learn the consequences of his actions. This isn't some pleasure cruise, or a chance for him to take his anger out on everyone. This is his _punishment_ , his _sentence_ , a substitution for _prison_.” He gestured to the cell. “And, _in prison_ , prisoners get punished for acting up!”  
  
“But...he's just a kid...” She looked at him.  
  
{ _ **Where was 'you're only a kid' when I was left to fend for myself against the Royal Guard for**_ _ **weeks**_ _ **?! Why did I,**_ _ **a kid**_ _ **, have to**_ _ **lie to you**_ _ **that I cared about a Kingdom that had**_ _ **abandoned me**_ _ **and**_ _ **hurt me**_ _ **to get you to agree to help me get**_ _ **the one thing**_ _ **I thought could save my father?!** }_  
  
“He's just a kid now but, trust me. We don't know how long this will take, and he's going to get older, bigger, stronger. And we don't want him still lashing out at us when that happens.” Eugene said gently.  
  
Rapunzel clutched at her chest, then went back into her room, closing the door.   
  
Eugene sighed and walked over to look over Varian's work. 'Looks like he figured out one of the words.' He thought. Varian paused and looked up at him, removing his earmuffs to indicate he was listening. “I'm just looking. Get back to work.” Eugene told him, moving away. Varian nodded and put his earmuffs back on.  
  
He wasn't beyond hope yet. He could still be taught right from wrong, reformed. Still, treason at the young age of fifteen...it took a special kind of darkness to do that. He shuddered to think of what was inside that kid's unstable mind.  
  
–  
  
He was watching him again. He watched him a lot, as if he thought he would break from his shackles and lash out at everyone with just a quill and his fists. Varian had been aware of Rapunzel and Eugene arguing earlier but hadn't removed his earmuffs to find out why. Their raised voices were muffled to the point of being unable to hear what was said and, while it was distracting, he could work through it.  
  
He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up at Eugene as his earmuffs were pulled off.  
  
“We pulled over for dinner and to make camp.” Eugene told him, holding up his leash. Varian looked at it silently and then raised his arms so it could be locked around his waist. Then his ankles were released and he was taken outside. He looked over his shoulder at Ruddiger's hiding spot, but knew better than to ask about him.  
  
“We fed him and put him back before I came to get you.” Eugene assured him. “Just behave for the next few days and you'll get him back.”  
  
Varian nodded, looking back at Eugene. They stepped outside and his profile was half lit up by the light of the campfire while the rest was cloaked in darkness. It gave him an intimidating look but also looked kind of cool. And Varian would never tell him, but when he was threatening The Baron he looked...super cool. It reminded Varian of why he'd idolized him and he felt that old flame flicker back to life with every low, husky-voiced whisper and touch of the shoulder. Did Eugene know what he was doing to him? He hoped it didn't show on his face.  
  
He was sat down between Eugene and Cassandra, the latter of which gave him a small smile of gratitude before her cold expression returned to her face as she looked back at the fire. Then Rapunzel served everyone food and they started to eat.  
  
“So, uhm...that was an interesting day.” Rapunzel said. “We met Eugene's ex, Varian's aunt, and Cassandra got poisoned! That was...intense.”  
  
Cassandra nodded. “I didn't even see what bit me. It was a Kai Spider or something?”  
  
Varian squirmed a bit and Eugene sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Go ahead, kid.”  
  
“The Kai Spider is one of the deadliest spiders to secrete venom in its saliva, bested only by the Ivory Spider. When we got to you, I'd estimate that you had only an hour to live left at the very most.” Varian said grimly.  
  
“Well, it's a good thing we brought our alchemist, then.” Rapunzel smiled at him.  
  
“So, uh, what if the Ivory Spider bites you?” Hookfoot asked as Lance whimpered.  
  
“Instant death.” Varian said darkly. Eugene took his hand off his shoulder and Varian took that to be the retracting of his permission to speak.  
  
“Oh, wow.” Rapunzel breathed. “Well, let's hope we never encounter one of _those_ , huh, guys?”  
  
“Can we just never encounter another spider ever?” Lance whimpered.  
  
They all nodded in agreement and then Cassandra cleared her throat. “So...what proof do we have that this Adira is who she says she is?”  
  
“Well, I know that she wasn't lying about knowing Varian's father. When we were packing up, we went to his father's room and I saw some old armor that had the same marking as on her belt.” Rapunzel confirmed. “As for her being a relative, I _doubt_ it's by blood if it's true. She looks _nothing_ like either Quirin _or_ Varian.”  
  
“Well, she gave us a piece of the scroll. I think that's reason enough to trust her.” Lance said, smiling dreamily. “Plus, did you see the way she _fought_?”  
  
“I don't know, I was too busy _being fought_.” Eugene frowned.  
  
“Guys, we need to discuss something.” Rapunzel sighed. “Varian.”   
  
He looked up at her.  
  
“No, uhm, we need to _discuss_ you, I wasn't _addressing_ you.” Rapunzel explained. Varian looked back at his food. “Eugene, we _can't_ use the leash in towns. When we took him into Vardaros, people thought we were going to _sell_ him.”  
  
Eugene sighed. “Well, how do we keep him from running off, then?”  
  
“ _Trust_ _him_ not to run off? Adira's right, he _had_ the chance to escape during the fight and he _didn't_. He _had_ the chance to _leave_ with her, but he _stayed_. And he _didn't_ run off when the leash was off during the fight, _even_ when he used the fog that made it hard to see anything.” Rapunzel smiled at Varian. “I don't think he's going to run away, Eugene.”  
  
Eugene looked at Varian, then sighed. “Fine, but just in towns. _I_ don't trust him.”  
  
Varian bit his tongue to keep from speaking out of turn. He didn't like how they were _discussing_ him _right in front of him_ , but he supposed this was his fate now. Then again, people had always been _discussing_ him when he was right there to hear it. This wasn't any different from then.  
  
He finished his food and silently held out his bowl. Rapunzel smiled and accepted it before she filled it and handed it back for him to continue eating. “Alright, so just in the towns. It's a compromise.”  
  
They then switched to casual discussion and Varian tuned it out. He had no place hearing this, and no one was talking to him anyway. He finished his food and then sat silently with his empty bowl while they continued to talk.  
  
“Are you still hungry?”  
  
He jolted and looked up at Eugene. He took Varian's bowl and held it up. “Are you still hungry?”  
  
Varian swallowed nervously and nodded, then watched as his bowl was refilled again. He accepted it when it was returned and focused on eating again.  
  
He didn't understand Eugene. It felt like one moment he was telling Varian he'd make him sorry he survived that battle and the next he was showing him kindness. It was mixed signals and he was feeling dizzy from it. He wanted to hate him, but how could he hate him when he smiled like _that_? How could he hate him when he looked like _everything Varian had dreamed of for years_? This was so _unfair_ , to look like his _idol_ and yet be _so cold to him_. To whisper threats and orders in his ear with a voice that made his young body _quiver_ with _need_.  
  
He hated it. He hated it, but he wanted more of it. He distracted himself with food to avoid looking at him, hearing him, seeing him laugh and smile and direct all the affection at everyone but _him_.  
  
 _Because you're not_ _ **worthy**_ _of affection, didn't you learn that from dad? If your own father won't tell you that he loves you, how can you expect anyone else to care for you? Even your_ _ **mother**_ _left you. You're nothing but a waste, the only thing people like about you is what you have to_ _ **offer**_ _them._  
  
He tried to ignore the treacherous thoughts, but they dug in deep and he felt a tear slip down his cheek, with no gentle paw to stop it because Eugene had taken Ruddiger from him. He covered his face with his gloved hand to try to keep people from seeing his weakness.  
  
“Varian, you okay?” Lance asked.  
  
Varian wiped at his eyes. “Y-Yeah. Smoke got in my eyes.” He lied.  
  
“Hey, let's get your eyes washed out.” Lance got up and went to take his leash from Eugene. He let him have it and he coaxed him back into the caravan.  
  
Once the door was closed, Lance sighed and turned to him. “...It wasn't smoke, was it?” He asked gently.  
  
Varian sniffled and buried his face in his large chest. Lance wrapped his arms around him, letting him silently cry it out so no one would hear.  
  
“This ain't right, man...” Lance murmured. “You're just a kid...this ain't right, any of it.”  
  
\--  
  
He held him until he passed out from crying and then carried him over to lay on his bed. He didn't have the key to his leash, so he just sat by his bed until Eugene and Hookfoot came in.  
  
“Kid's asleep?” Eugene asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Lance nodded. “He was pretty tired out by today.”  
  
Eugene walked over and unlocked the leash, removing it from Varian's waist. Then he reached up to grab the cuffs attached to the wall.  
  
“Eugene, come on, man.” Lance got up. “He's already in a cell. Don't chain him up.”  
  
“You don't know what this kid is capable of.” He cuffed his wrists and then checked his apron for anything he might've snuck into it. All he found was the neutralizing agent for the goo, he left it alone. “Come on, let's head to bed.” He pulled the blanket over him and went to the cell door.  
  
Lance walked over to him. “Eugene, you don't _know_ prison like I do.” Lance said grimly. “ _Trust me_ when I say that _this_...what he's _going through_? It's only going to _hurt_ him. And when he's had enough of being _hurt_...”  
  
Eugene sighed. “Leave it alone, Lance. This is his sentence, _the King_ ordered this. If he found out that we treated him as anything more than a criminal, he might question our judgment and find us guilty by association. We're his _jailers_ , his _guards_.” He stepped out and Lance walked out with him. “We can't make _any_ mistakes.” He locked the door. “Because making mistakes is how he stole away the Queen.”  
  
“Eugene...” Lance looked at him.  
  
“You think I _enjoy_ this?” Eugene walked away from the door. “I _don't_. But I _also_ know that I can't take _any_ risks with this kid.”  
  
Lance sighed and looked back at Varian before shaking his head and going to climb into bed.  
  
Eugene paused by the desk and looked at Varian's work:  
  
 _Flower  
Gl_  
  
His brow furrowed and he walked over to climb up into bed.  
  
–  
  
The next morning, Varian woke up alone for the first time in months.  
  
Well, it wasn't _technically_ alone, his guards were there sleeping in their own beds, but Ruddiger wasn't with him. He shifted to the side slightly, looking out towards where Eugene had shoved Ruddiger. He wondered what he could do to get him back sooner. His gaze shifted to Eugene, who was snoring away without a care in the world, like he hadn't taken a kid's pet and only friend from him for a few days just because he dared to stand up for himself.  
  
But, that was it, wasn't it? He stood up for himself, he acted up, he broke the rules that had been placed on him. He was given warnings and he didn't listen. The only one to blame for Ruddiger being taken away was him. He clutched at his blanket and pulled it up over his head, the chains dangling from his wall that connected to the cold metal around his wrists clinking with every move he made. He silently prayed that they'd stay asleep, that they wouldn't care, he didn't want to face them again so soon.  
  
He heard the creak of a wooden bed and then footsteps approaching his cell. He heard the key in the lock and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep, as the door creaked open and footsteps approached his bed. He felt a hand grip his blanket and pull it down to look at his face, felt the warmth of someone's breath on his face as he was inspected, and then the blanket was put back over his face and the footsteps were walking away, followed by the door closing and the lock turning, then footsteps leading back to the creaky wooden bed.  
  
Only once it was silent again did he risk looking out with one eye peeked open. Eugene was lying on his side facing away from him, back to dreamland. He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes, willing himself to go back to dreamland.   
  
If only it was that easy.  
  
By the time he managed to drift off again, he was hearing creaking beds and footsteps and then the cell was opening again before his blanket was pulled off. “Wake up.”  
  
“Mmnn...” He opened his eyes and looked up at Eugene, who was standing next to his bed.   
  
Eugene unlocked the cuffs around his wrists and then stepped back to let Varian get up. He looked past Eugene and saw that the other guys had already left the caravan, then looked up at Eugene silently, waiting for orders.  
  
Eugene sighed and walked out of the cell, holding the door open for him. Varian walked out to join him and then watched as Eugene got into Varian's chests to get clean clothes. “There's a lake outside. You're going to get a bath today.” He handed him his clothes and grabbed a towel, then picked up the leash. “Lance already took Ruddiger for a walk. Come on.”  
  
Varian nodded and followed him out, heading for the lake. They could hear Rapunzel and Cassandra splashing in the water and laughing in another part and Eugene directed Varian to a shallow part that was mostly concealed by rocks. Varian walked over and untied his apron, then removed his apron, boots and goggles but hesitated to remove his gloves.  
  
“What's the problem?” Eugene asked.  
  
Varian glanced away. “...I'm...not supposed to take my gloves off in public.”  
  
“Well, you need to take them off to wash up.” Eugene said with thinly-veiled impatience.  
  
Varian winced and nodded, reaching up to tug his glove down his arm to remove his glove, then the other one. He paused before he removed his shirt and glanced at him nervously.  
  
Eugene raised an eyebrow. “What's that look for? I'm not turning around, if that's what you want. I don't trust you.”  
  
Varian sighed and nodded, removing his shirt, pants and underclothes, turning away from the man. Then he walked into the water and sat down against a rock. Eugene whistled to get his attention and tossed a washcloth at him before he settled down on a log to watch him.  
  
“What's the scar on your arm from?” Eugene asked, his brow furrowed.  
  
“Didn't dodge well enough during my first week of house arrest.” Varian replied as he scrubbed himself clean.  
  
“Hm.” Eugene nodded.  
  
“I hadn't even _done_ anything yet...” Varian whimpered.  
  
“I didn't ask.” Eugene said, reminding him sharply that he wasn't supposed to speak without being spoken to.  
  
Varian went silent, continuing to clean himself. He lay back in the water and ran his hands through his hair, trying not to think of the fact that Eugene was watching him in such a vulnerable state. Naked, unarmed, completely exposed, he could hurt him if he wanted to and Varian couldn't do a thing to stop him. His face heated up at the thought and he sat up and turned away to keep cleaning himself, trying not to think of his piercing, intense gaze on his back.  
  
When he was done, he turned and walked out of the water. Eugene picked up the towel and wrapped it around him, taking care of drying him off while Varian silently stood with him, trying not to think of the last person to help him with drying off after a bath. He was much younger then, and his father had still pretended to care about him. When did he stop pretending? He didn't know, he just...one day, he just stopped acting like he cared about him beyond parental obligation.  
  
 _Because you proved to be worthless, a thorn in his side, a waste of resources, but he couldn't just get rid of you._ The treacherous voice in his head whispered.   
  
“No...” He whispered.  
  
“'No' what?” Eugene asked.  
  
Varian tensed. “N-Not you...sir. I was...talking to myself.”  
  
“Hm.” He continued to dry Varian's hair, then moved him to the log he'd been sitting on so he could dry his body. “Don't want you getting sick, need to dry you properly.” He muttered.  
  
“S-Sir?” Varian looked up at him.  
  
“You're no good to us sick.” Eugene said sharply.  
  
Varian winced a bit. Of course. Silly of him to think he'd actually care about his well-being.   
  
The towel was handed to him to dry his privates and then he was handed his clean clothes. It felt weird, wearing these. They were cleaner, nicer, unsuitable for a criminal. After his gloves and boots were back on, he stood with his arms held up so Eugene could lock the leash around his waist. Then he dropped them to his sides and gathered up his dirty clothes.  
  
“We'll wash those with the rest of the dirty clothes.” Eugene said, picking up the chain and leading him back to the caravan.  
  
“Good morning, Varian!” Rapunzel greeted as they sat around the campfire preparing breakfast.  
  
“Morning, Princess.” He replied as he was led back inside. His clothes were taken and put in a basket and Eugene fished out a vial from the apron, which he put in with the other alchemy.  
  
“Right, back to work until breakfast.” He led Varian over to the desk and he sat down, waiting while Eugene locked his ankles in before he unlocked the cuff around his waist. Then he handed him his earmuffs and Varian hesitated. “What?”  
  
“It's...quiet.” He said, looking up at him. “I don't need them right now.”  
  
“Fine.” Eugene set the earmuffs down and leaned against the wall.  
  
Varian glanced at him as he went back to work, then focused on what he was writing, his gaze flicking up to the books before he reached up to turn pages in each book and then moved a gloved finger over the scroll thoughtfully.  
  
“Why were you told not to take off your gloves?” Eugene asked.  
  
Varian sighed. “My dad has a lot of secrets and rules that have no explanation.”  
  
The door opened. “Eugene, let's let him have the day off. Come on, it's a nice day.” Rapunzel said, walking in. “He can help with breakfast.”  
  
Eugene sighed and picked up the leash again. Varian set his quill back in the inkwell and held up his hands for the cuff to be locked around his waist again. Then Eugene unlocked his ankles and he stood up to follow him and Rapunzel back out.  
  
“Come on, you can help me make pancakes.” Rapunzel said encouragingly.  
  
Varian glanced away. He didn't like how she seemed to think they were friends. Or maybe she spoke like this to all the servants, in which case was Cassandra actually her friend? He felt her hand tug his and then he was being pulled to sit next to her, Eugene following behind with his leash in a firm grip – ready to yank him away from Rapunzel the moment he did anything that could be perceived as dangerous. He sighed and tugged at his glove awkwardly as he listened to Rapunzel chatter on about pancakes.  
  
–  
  
Over the next few days, Varian helped them with regular campsite stuff when he wasn't working on the translations, Eugene and Cassandra trading off again. Cassandra, surprisingly, went easier on him than Eugene. Apparently, being kidnapped, poisoned and then rescued on the brink of death because of Varian's alchemy had warmed her heart a little to him.  
  
Then again, it might not stay warm for long. He wasn't holding his breath on that. He glanced at her as she leaned against the wall by his desk and then looked back at what he'd been doing aside from the translations. Cassandra, unlike Eugene, hadn't been so strict on it and let him “doodle a little”. His “doodle”, however, was an invention he was figuring out.  
  
“Soooo, what's this?” Cassandra said, tugging the earmuffs down off his ears so he could hear her. “Looks like a pot over a fire and...is that clothes and dishes in it?” She asked, looking over his work.  
  
“Well, once I can, uhm, get it built, it's going to be a machine that allows us to wash our clothes and laundry in warm water.” He pointed to the picture. “See, here, we have a knob down here that turns on the burner underneath and it warms it up to a comfortable temperature. Unlike the picture, though, I _really_ wouldn't advise washing them together.”  
  
“Mmhm.” She nodded, looking impressed. He smiled a bit. Cassandra had always appreciated his alchemy a _lot_ more than Eugene, and looked genuinely interested. “How long does it take to warm up?”  
  
“Oh, I'd say five, ten minutes at most. And once you're done, there's a draining hose in back here that will let out the dirty water into the grass. I've also been thinking of nature-friendly ways to make soap for the laundry and dishes.” He pointed to another diagram next to it, with some notes.  
  
“That's pretty cool. How long will it take to build it?” She asked next.  
  
“It depends on how fast I can get the materials. If I were at home, it could be done in a couple days, but each time we build it we'd have to test it to make sure it works as planned.” Varian explained.  
  
“So, how's the translating going?”  
  
Varian jolted in place at the sound of Eugene's voice.  
  
“Hey, you're not on guard duty right now, I am. And I was talking to him, so butt out.” Cassandra said firmly.  
  
Eugene rolled his eyes. “Varian? The translation?”  
  
Varian sighed and pointed to the first of the vertical writings. “This is the healing incantation Rapunzel used before, when she tried to heal me to find out if her hair would still heal.”  
  
“Really?” Eugene looked at Varian's notes. Sure enough, there it was. “So, what are the rest of them? Any idea what this castle is yet?”  
  
“Based on context, we can assume it's something in the Dark Kingdom, since it's connected to the Moon symbol up here.” Varian pointed up at it.  
  
Eugene nodded, then stood back before he walked over to the side. Cassandra and Varian looked over to see him pulling Ruddiger's cage out of hiding and unlocking it. Right away, Ruddiger shook himself, hissed at Eugene and scampered over to climb up Cassandra's side to hop onto Varian's shoulders and curled up around him protectively.  
  
“ _Don't_ make me do that again.” Eugene shut the cage and pushed it back into place. “You can speak freely again now.” He walked out again.  
  
“...So, what all do you need to build it?” Cassandra asked, looking back at Varian.  
  
“I can write up a list, but I don't know if we'll be able to get it _out here_.” Varian admitted.  
  
“Well, we can try.” She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules are rules.


	6. 5. Swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a creepy swamp and only ONE woman knows how to get through it! Well, that Rapunzel knows, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (C) Disney

What started a peaceful walk in the woods quickly turned into trouble. Varian struggled to keep up with the others before he let out a cry, hitting the ground with his leash tugging on Lance's arm as he was pulled to a stop.  
  
“Whoa, whoa!” Lance cried out as Eugene ran back to pick up the fallen kid.  
  
Before he could reach him, though, Varian was pushing himself up and glaring at the Slayer Wolves that were surely going to eat him before Eugene could stop them.  
  
“GO. AWAY!” Varian yelled, and the wolves stopped short, watching as Varian slowly stood up, his shoulders raised as he repeated the order. “Go. Away. Leave. Me. Alone. Go. Home.”  
  
Eugene watched in disbelief as the Slayer Wolves let out a whimper and then ran off. He walked over as Varian slumped to his knees again, panting heavily. “...What was that?”  
  
“...I don't actually know.” Varian admitted.  
  
Eugene grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, leading him along. “Next time, leave the chasing off to a wilderness pro, okay?”  
  
Varian scoffed, but kept his thoughts to himself. Eugene sighed and walked over to Lance. “Here. If he starts to fall behind again, pick him up.”  
  
Lance nodded, wrapping an arm around Varian's shoulders. Ruddiger climbed up Varian's side and curled up around his shoulders.  
  
“Did he seriously just tell the wolves to leave him alone and they _listened_?” Cassandra asked.  
  
“What's wrong with that? I cuddle up with wild animals all the time. Just...not usually hungry ones.” Rapunzel admitted.  
  
“Yes, but you're _magical_.” Cassandra shook her head.  
  
Eugene glanced at the boy next to Lance, who was chock-full of secrets that he refused to share. Too bad they couldn't put _him_ on truth serum...  
  
Or _could_ they? Maybe they could order him to make some more, he couldn't exactly _refuse_. Though, they might not have everything they need here. He'd have to talk to him, away from Rapunzel or anyone else. He was pretty sure they wouldn't approve of it, no matter _how_ curious Rapunzel was about him.  
  
They got back to the caravan and continued on the road, Varian back to his translating while Lance and Hookfoot played cards and Eugene whittled something at his place next to Varian's desk.   
  
“What's the next destination, anyway?” Lance asked.  
  
“Someplace called 'The Forest of No Return', according to the map.” Rapunzel said from where she sat in front with Cassandra.  
  
“Sounds like something we should avoid.” Varian muttered as he worked.  
  
“I'm with you on that, but it's where we gotta go.” Eugene shrugged. “It'll be fine, I'll take the reins while we're in there.” He smirked and lightly shoved Varian's shoulder, making him quickly lift his quill to avoid putting a line through his work. “You can have more time with CassANdra, eh, kid?”  
  
Varian sighed heavily and gestured to his work. Eugene laughed and left him alone so he could continue writing. “So, what's that one say, huh?”  
  
“So far? 'Wit'.” Varian shrugged. “It's the first word, I'm still working on it.”  
  
“Whoa!” Cassandra cried out, and the caravan stopped.   
  
“What's wrong?” Lance asked.  
  
“Uhhh....we might have a problem. Eugene?” Rapunzel called, and he went to the door to go join her.  
  
\--  
  
“Guess it's just you and me!” Lance leaned against the wall next to Varian's desk casually. “So....have wolves _always_ listened to you? You didn't seem too shocked.”  
  
Varian sighed. “I don't want to talk about it.”  
  
“Okay, then.” Lance shrugged.  
  
Varian sighed and glanced away. It wasn't _that_ complicated a story, it just came with some damning information that would _definitely_ make him seem untrustworthy. After all, if Eugene knew that Varian was practically raised by the same woman that kidnapped Rapunzel and temporarily killed Eugene, _while_ Rapunzel was her prisoner, he'd be locked down even tighter than he was now. If that was even possible.  
  
Eugene looked back into the caravan. “Well, guys, looks like we're going to be stuck here until we can figure this out.” He walked over and picked up Varian's leash. “Come on, kid. Maybe you can speed things up, hm?”  
  
Varian raised his arms and he locked the waist cuff on, then released him from the desk before he led him outside.  
  
“So...what we're looking at here is a creepy swamp with some weird monster inside.” Eugene explained. “We need to get past it without any of us being eaten by the monster. Any thoughts?”  
  
Varian walked over and looked around thoughtfully. “Hm...”  
  
“I suggest you try going _over_ it.” They heard a voice say as a tree suddenly fell in half vertically and created a bridge wide enough for the caravan. Then Adira hopped up onto the new bridge and raised an eyebrow. “I see that you have my nephew on a _leash_ again.”  
  
“Adira.” Eugene hissed, pushing Varian back towards the caravan.  
  
She jumped from the bridge and drew her sword, cutting through the chain just like she did before. Eugene had to jump back to avoid being hit by her and she looked at him smugly as she sheathed her sword. “Keep chaining him up, I'll keep cutting him loose until you're out of chains.”  
  
“Hi, Aunt Adira.” Varian said quietly.  
  
Eugene looked at the broken chain in disbelief. “You can't just come in here and--”  
  
“Hello, Nephew. Have you been well?” She asked pleasantly, ignoring Eugene's protests.  
  
“Well...all things considered.” Varian shrugged. “I've finished translating the first part of the scroll, I'm working on the part you gave us now.”  
  
Varian could see Eugene scowling about him talking to Adira, but what he supposed to _do_? Pretend she _wasn't_ talking to him? Besides, it felt _nice_ being with her again. Not only was she family but, because she could beat anyone else in the group in combat, she allowed him to experience _some_ freedom.  
  
“Good job.” She rubbed his head affectionately, then turned to Rapunzel. “So you have come to the edge of The Forest of No Return. Many people have gotten lost and never escaped from here, but you're in luck because you have a guide.” She smirked. “Me. But, I will only guide you through on _one_ condition.”  
  
“What condition?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“I don't want to see him locked up behind any bars or chained up the entire time we're going through, understand?” Adira said, her eyes flashing dangerously. “If _any_ of you try to chain him up again, I will take whoever is actually complying with my conditions and leave you to be eaten by the Drexis.”  
  
“What's the Drexis?” Lance asked nervously.  
  
“Guess that means you gotta be nice to the kid, Eugene.” Hookfoot remarked.  
  
“Oh, come on, we don't need _her_!” Eugene protested. “Besides, we can't _trust_ her, she's after your _powers_!” He gestured to Rapunzel.  
  
Rapunzel clutched at her hair. “No, she's just helping me find my destiny. And if that means we have to let Varian out of the chains for a little while, then so be it.”  
  
Eugene sighed heavily and went towards Varian, reaching into his pocket. Varian tensed and Eugene raised an eyebrow, “Arms up.”  
  
He nodded and held up his arms and Eugene unlocked the cuff from around his waist before he took the broken leash inside. Adira nodded with satisfaction and walked over to Rapunzel. “You have made the right choice – the _only_ choice, if you want to get through here alive.”  
  
Eugene came out and leaned against the caravan, his arms crossed over his chest. Varian stayed close to Adira, well aware that he might be punished for it later but really liking the feeling of being safe for the first time in...months. Almost a year, actually, ever since the black rocks started attacking his home. She moved a hand to his shoulder and he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes as the conversation continued without him paying it much attention.  
  
“Alright, so let's head on in.” Rapunzel said, startling Varian out of his relaxed state. Adira smiled down at him and then he walked alongside as her as she walked ahead of the caravan, almost afraid to look back at them. He felt his aunt's hand on his shoulder again and smiled up at her shakily before he looked forward again.  
  
As they entered the woods, he took a glance back and saw the trees closing up behind them. Shivering, he looked forward again, frightened of what might be in these woods, frightened of the unknown for the first time in his life.  
  
–  
  
It was dark, it was gloomy, it was cold, and Varian was shivering and missing the warmth of the caravan he'd grown so accustomed to but was also reluctant to go back in there or even anywhere near it right now. Adira noticed he was shivering and frowned, looking him over. “Do you have a coat?” She asked.  
  
“In my belongings...in the caravan.” He said quietly.  
  
She nodded and left his side to walk over to the caravan, which had stopped upon seeing she had. She walked to the door and knocked on it and Lance opened it up. “What can I get you, beautiful lady?” He asked flirtatiously.  
  
“Lance, stop _flirting_ with _Varian's aunt_.” Eugene hissed.  
  
“His coat, he's a little cold.” She replied, and Lance grinned and went to get it out of the chest of clothes. He brought it over and held it out to her and she accepted it with a small smile. “Thank you. It's nice to know _some_ of you still have a heart.” She walked away with it and offered it to Varian, who pulled it on with a grateful smile.  
  
They walked on until they stopped in front of a tree that had the words “Forest of No Return” carved into it, with the tree looking like it had a screaming face and a skeleton on the ground with a knife in its hand like it had just carved into the tree.  
  
“That is one scary tree...” Varian said nervously, stepping back from it.  
  
“Relax, kid,” Eugene said as they climbed off the caravan. “There's nothing to be afraid of.” He walked over to him and Adira moved Varian behind him. “This swamp is just like _any_ other swamp.”  
  
“Stay. Away. From him.” Adira said coolly, narrowing her eyes.  
  
“Relax.” Eugene looked at the carvings.  
  
Pascal fired off his tongue into the bushes and a giant fly or bee or something came out. Before anyone else could move, Ruddiger was off Varian's shoulders and slamming the creature to the ground with a feral hiss and Pascal was running to the safety of Rapunzel's arms.  
  
“Ruddiger!” Varian ran around Eugene and Adira and went his side as he got off the creature and it shakily got up and flew away with bent wings. “You okay?”  
  
Ruddiger licked his paw and lips and nuzzled him. Varian smiled and held him close. “Oh, Ruddiger.”  
  
Rapunzel smiled fondly. “He's...fiercely protective, huh?”  
  
“Mmhm.” He stood up. “I guess he and Pascal bonded or something.”  
  
“Alright, we _all_ saw the creepy bug, nothing to write home about.” Eugene rolled his eyes. “Huh? Let's move on.” He looked forward and they saw the trees moving around in front of them. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. What's going on?”  
  
“The Forest of No Return is in perpetual motion and changes without warning.” Adira explained as Varian returned to her side. “Luckily, I procured this special map many years ago.” She pulled out a pink object. “It's the key to traversing the woods safely.” She offered it to Eugene.  
  
He scoffed. “Uhh, thanks, but I happen to be a _really_ good navigator. And, uh, I've got _all_ the directions I need _right here_.” He tapped his head.  
  
Varian bit his tongue and _wisely_ , most likely, didn't share his thoughts on the statement.  
  
“Suit yourself.” She put the map back into her robe, looking annoyed.  
  
“Very well, Adira, your passive aggression is noted and respectfully disregarded.” Eugene walked back to the caravan and the others followed suit, Varian staying out with Adira as they continued on into the woods.  
  
–  
  
Even with the coat, Varian still felt cold, but it was better to be out in the cold than in his cage in the caravan. Adira had been trying to distract him from it by talking about the woods, but he barely paid it any attention between the cold of the woods and the cold glare from Eugene on his back. It was getting pretty clear to him that the man expected him to go back into the caravan like a good little prisoner and ignore anything his aunt said.  
  
“Although I was surrounded by stunning scenery, I knew not to mistake this beauty for anything but what it truly was...” she paused for effect, “ _pure evil_.”  
  
Varian glanced up at her, then at Lance, who was walking on her other side with stars in his eyes.  
  
“Uh huh, that's right.” Adira continued on. “The Drexis are the deadliest creatures within The Forest of No Return. Their wingspan stretches over twenty feet, and each of their fangs are the size of a _chubby toddler_.”  
  
The reason she was talking about this was because Lance had, once again, asked what a “Drexis” was, since she'd threatened to leave whoever mistreated Varian on this trip through the forest to them.  
  
“Wow, Adira, that is some _powerful imagery._ ” Eugene commented from behind them. “ _Fictional_ , but powerful. And I was with you but, once we got to the _spider-bats_ , you _totally snapped_ my suspension of disbelief.”  
  
“They're called the Drexis, weren't you listenin'?” Lance asked him with an annoyed tone.  
  
“Who cares what they're called?! Anyone? Show of hands?” Eugene said in irritation. “Would you put your hand down, Lance?”  
  
Lance put his hand down and smiled a bit at Varian, who had discreetly raised his own hand out of Eugene's view. “My point is,” Eugene went on, “we are _almost_ out of this for—oh, no, no, no, no!” He groaned as he realized they'd somehow ended up back at the same scary tree. “That _cannot_ be the same sign!”  
  
“It's the same sign.” Adira said casually.  
  
“We just went in a big circle.” Rapunzel said from beside Eugene, Cassandra on her other side.  
  
“No...wait, it's not—we should be _out_ of this forest!” Eugene insisted.  
  
“ _Of no—“_ Adira started in a spooky stage-whisper.  
  
“I _know_ what it's called!” Eugene said furiously.  
  
“ _Return._ ” She finished with a smug look over her shoulder at him.  
  
Varian disguised a laugh with a fake coughing fit.  
  
“I _really_ don't like you.” Eugene said bitterly, glaring at her.  
  
–  
  
Now that they'd gone in a circle, they decided it was time to take a break. Adira put Varian on top of a boulder and leaned against it, whittling something while listening to Eugene and the others.  
  
“Okay, so I haven't _technically_ gotten us anywhere,” Eugene said awkwardly, “and I _know_ what you're thinking, but it is _not_ my fault!” He swiped his hands like he was pushing away the responsibility and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“Ohhh, so, it must've been _Hookfoot_ or _Lance_ or _Varian_ that led us in this s _tupid circle_!” Cassandra snapped. “This is _entirely_ your fault, 'really good navigator'!” She did finger-quotes with her hands before crossing her arms over her chest irritably.  
  
“In Eugene's defense,” Rapunzel said, placing her hand on his shoulder, “it _was_ a really good circle.”  
  
Eugene smiled at her before looking at Cassandra smugly.  
  
“Ugh, we are _never_ getting out of here.” Cassandra groaned, running a hand down her face.  
  
“It's... _not_ Eugene's fault.” Varian said, surprising them by his speaking up. “The forest is...in perpetual motion, remember? If we _don't_ follow a specific path, it's just going to keep turning us around and putting us back here. This place...” he sighed heavily, “it's _magic_ , just like Rapunzel's hair, or the rocks or...it's _magic_. And magic has... _rules_ to follow.”  
  
“Exactly.” Adira nodded. “ _That's_ why we need to use the map.” She pulled it out again and walked over to them, leaving Varian sitting on the boulder. “Perhaps it'd be better if _you_ navigated for us, Short Hair.” She offered her the map.  
  
“What did you call me?” Cassandra asked, raising an eyebrow as she accepted it.  
  
“I find referring to people by defining characteristic is more time-efficient than learning their names.” Adira said casually. “Hence, Short Hair,” she gestured to Cassandra's hair, “Sundrop,” she gestured to Rapunzel, then turned to Varian, “Nephew,” she gestured to Lance, “Earrings,” then she gestured to Hookfoot, “and Hookfoot.”  
  
“Aw, that's just my name.” Hookfoot pouted.  
  
Cassandra laughed. “What about Eugene?”  
  
Adira looked at him. “You don't want to know what name I have for him.” She walked back over to Varian and picked up her whittling.  
  
“Try me.” Eugene smirked.  
  
“Guard Dog.” She said flatly.  
  
Cassandra laughed a bit. “Ooooohhhhhh. Wow. She does _not_ like you!”  
  
“The feeling is mutual.” Eugene grumbled.  
  
“Uhm...hehe...let's...move on, huh, guys?” Rapunzel cleared her throat. “Cass? Can you take the reins?”  
  
“Remember, Short Hair, you must follow its instructions to the letter.” Adira said as she took Varian down off the boulder. “Without its guidance, finding the exit to the forest would be like finding fur on a rattlesnake.”  
  
“Aww, that would be kind of adorable!” Rapunzel proclaimed.  
  
“Oh, come on, I can handle it!” Eugene insisted. “We don't even _need_ a map, we just use common sense to take the road we didn't go yet!”  
  
“The forest is constantly changing, so—"  
  
“I don't want to hear it, Varian!” Eugene snapped, and he quickly shut up.  
  
Rapunzel sighed. “Eugene...uhm...why don't you go inside with Hookfoot for a little while? You look like you need a rest.” She gently brushed a loose hair back in place.  
  
“Oh, great, leave me alone with him.” Hookfoot muttered.  
  
“...Fine.” Eugene turned to the caravan and paled. “Uh...where _is_ the caravan?”  
  
“Oh no.” Rapunzel cringed.  
  
Where the caravan once stood, there was only empty space.  
  
“It looks like, while we were distracted, the caravan was pulled into a landpit; they're scattered all over the forest. The horses and the camper are likely in another section of the woods now. Don't worry, your horses will be fine.” Adira assured them. “Short Hair, lead on.”  
  
“Right.” Cassandra nodded. “Let's...go, then.” She looked at the map and Adira came over to show her how to use it.  
  
Eugene sighed heavily and glanced at Varian. He supposed he should be slightly grateful that he spoke up in his defense, even if Adira had twisted it to her use. He glanced away when Varian noticed him looking at him and then followed Cassandra as she led the way through the woods.  
  
–  
  
“There is _no way_ we are going through that...that... _blue thing_!” Eugene said, pointing to a blob in front of them.  
  
“Map says we go through it.” Cassandra shrugged.  
  
“Nuh-uh, no way! That thing is going to get us _killed_!” Eugene said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Well, we're going in whether you like it or not.” Adira said firmly.  
  
“No, we're not! We're going to get killed if we do!” Eugene snapped.  
  
“You know, I'm with Eugene.” Hookfoot said. “That looks really suspicious.”  
  
“But if we don't follow the map, we'll never get out of here!” Cassandra argued.  
  
“Okay, guys, come on.” Rapunzel sighed, then looked over at Varian as he walked over her. “Yes, Varian?”  
  
“...Tie your hair around me. If it's safe, I'll give it a tug. If it's dangerous, I'll do two tugs. I'm here to be useful, right?” He looked over at the blob.  
  
Rapunzel looked at the others, who were still arguing, then walked over to the blob with Varian as she untied her hair. “Okay.”  
  
She wrapped it tight around his waist and he looked over at the others nervously before he looked at her and then stepped into the blob. Rapunzel waited anxiously and then felt relieved when there was a single tug on her hair. “Guys! Varian says it's safe!”  
  
“Varian says—where did he go?!” Eugene looked around, then at Rapunzel's hair going into the blob. “He—he went _in_ there?”  
  
“Uh-huh.” Rapunzel nodded, then went through after him.  
  
Naturally, everyone else followed quickly and found Rapunzel unwrapping her hair from around Varian's waist. “Nice work!” Cassandra said, walking over to him. “See, Eugene? The map _is_ showing us the right way.”  
  
Eugene groaned. “Fine, whatever. Gloat away and lead on. I just want to get the _hell_ out of this _stupid forest_.”  
  
The forest let out an eerie moan and the trees shifted around them. Rapunzel cringed. “Maybe... _don't_ insult the forest?” She suggested nervously.  
  
Cassandra checked the map and then led them along. Varian moved back to his silent place by his aunt and she gently rubbed his shoulder before looking forward.  
  
–  
  
  
“So, uh, Adira?” Lance asked as they walked. “You're Varian's aunt, right?”  
  
“Yes.” She nodded.  
  
“Did his dad ever, uhm...did wolves ever listen to his dad?” Lance glanced at Varian, who tensed.  
  
“Quirin?” Adira chuckled. “He wasn't an animal guy. Our _other_ brother, Hector, though? _He_ was always getting close to the weirdest animals. Last I saw him, he had a rhino and who _knows_ what else he's picked up in the meantime?” She looked at him. “Why do you ask?”  
  
“Well, uh...” Lance cleared his throat. “Varian told some Slayer Wolves to go away earlier and they actually obeyed him. We thought he was going to be eaten or at least killed!”  
  
“Huh. Well, who knows?” Adira shrugged. “We're not related by blood, but maybe you're like Hector, Nephew.” She rubbed his head affectionately.  
  
“Yeah...maybe.” He nodded.  
  
“Varian?” Cassandra looked back at him. “Would you mind, uhm...going into the pit like you did the blue blob?”   
  
Varian nodded and walked forward as Rapunzel untied her hair. She tied it around him and walked towards the pit ahead of them.  
  
“Be careful.” Adira walked over to him. “If it wasn't because we were following the map and you decided to do this yourself, I wouldn't approve of this.”  
  
He smiled. “Trust the map.” He then stepped off the path and into the pit.   
  
Rapunzel waited, tense, before she felt the single tug. “Okay, it's safe.”  
  
“In we go.” Cassandra said as they all followed Varian down.  
  
\--  
  
They came out into a clearing with a lake. Varian was sitting by the lake, Rapunzel's hair still wrapped around his waist. She walked over to him and noticed he'd wrapped it around his wrists as well, his gaze distant. She smiled and untied her hair from around his waist before easing it off his wrists and his waist. “Come on.” She coaxed him into standing.  
  
He slowly stood up. “...Once we get through here...am I going to back in the cage?” He asked quietly.  
  
Rapunzel winced. “It's...complicated.”  
  
“No. It's fine.” He looked to the side. “I'm...'dangerous'.”  
  
Rapunzel sighed and gently placed her hand on Varian's shoulder. “Vari—“  
  
“Don't.” He whispered, stepping away from her. “Don't pretend you care. Don't pretend like you won't put me back in the chains and the cage as soon as my aunt leaves.”  
  
Rapunzel rubbed at her arm awkwardly.  
  
“The map says we go this way.” Cassandra called.  
  
Rapunzel turned to go back to them, Varian silently following her.  
  
“Everything okay?” Eugene asked Rapunzel, glancing at Varian.  
  
“Yeah.” She brushed her hair behind her ear. “Everything's fine.” She started to tie her hair up again.  
  
Varian returned to Adira's side and listened to her and Lance talk about the woods.  
  
–  
  
Ruddiger ran on ahead with Pascal on his back, the two of them chattering back and forth. Rapunzel sighed and walked over to Varian. “Looks like they're really getting along, huh?”  
  
“Mmhm.” Varian replied noncommittally.  
  
“Maybe...we could follow their example?” She asked hopefully.  
  
He looked at her. “I'm sorry, Princess. 'It's complicated'.” He walked on to catch up to his wayward pet.  
  
Rapunzel stopped and tugged at her hair as Lance, Hookfoot and Adira passed her by. “Right.”  
  
“What's up?” Cassandra asked, walking over to her.  
  
Rapunzel sighed. “...I'm starting to rethink this whole... _cage_ thing.”  
  
“Do you want to try leaving it unlocked sometime? Keeping the chains off?” Cassandra suggested.  
  
Rapunzel nodded. “Maybe let him outside without chains more often?”  
  
“I think that might be pushing it, especially since your dad has us sending him 'progress reports'.” Eugene said, shaking his head.  
  
“'Progress reports'?” Rapunzel asked with confusion.  
  
“Every week, we send Owl to let him know how Varian's doing.” Cassandra explained. “You know, if he's been behaving, misbehaving, stuff like that. Since he's been mostly behaving, he might be alright with him being without the chain while supervised inside, but walking around outside might be pushing it.”  
  
“I didn't know about these reports.” Rapunzel frowned.  
  
Eugene sighed. “Truthfully, we weren't supposed to tell you.”  
  
“Why not?” Rapunzel frowned.  
  
“Because he guessed you'd be upset about it. And Varian _definitely_ isn't supposed to know.” Cassandra said quietly, glancing over at the rest of the their group walking on ahead.  
  
“Your father thinks that, if Varian knew about them, he'd pretend to be behaving and would trick us into giving him leeway to attack you.” Eugene said quietly. “So, don't say anything to him, alright?”  
  
Rapunzel looked over at Varian. “...It's not fair to him. Eugene, it's not _fair_ to him. He only attacked us because we _drove_ him to it by doing things like this! I'm not going to _lie_ to him!”  
  
“Cassandra?” Varian called.  
  
Cassandra went over to them, leaving Rapunzel and Eugene to talk.  
  
“And how do you think he'll react if he finds out?” Eugene asked. “If he finds out that he's being monitored, that King Frederic is keeping an eye on him from afar?”  
  
“Here's an idea: _Why_ don't we lie to _my dad_?” Rapunzel said with a forced smile.  
  
Eugene's eyes widened. “You want to... _lie_ to your _dad_? Rapunzel, do you even think you can pull that off?”  
  
“I did before!” Rapunzel said confidently.  
  
“And how did _that_ go? _Varian_ blurted out about the rocks in a _panic_ and _Cassandra_ nearly got sent away because your father read the journal we leave out for anyone that enters your room to see. If he finds out that you _lied_ to him, we _all_ get punished for it.” Eugene placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Rapunzel frowned. “Well, maybe I'm _tired_ of lying to _anyone_! I'm going to tell Varian!” She started to walk off to him.  
  
“Sunshine, no!” Eugene reached for her but she evaded his hand.  
  
“Ah, good. We have another blob to go through.” Adira nodded.  
  
“Right.” Rapunzel let down her hair and tied it around Varian's waist. “Ready?”  
  
“Yeah.” He nodded, then went through.  
  
“Alright, so now we just—" Rapunzel started, then gasped as she felt _two_ tugs. “Uh oh! He's in trouble!” She went through and Adira went right after, the others quickly following.  
  
Lance almost fainted upon arrival. Varian was curled up hiding behind a boulder as a giant spider-bat creature shrieked and looked around for him, gnashing his teeth.  
  
“...Great.” Eugene groaned. “Drexis. I thought the map was supposed to lead us through _safely_?!”  
  
“Well, now the map will tell us how to get through here.” Adira said, going to Varian's side. The Drexis shrieked again and Varian covered his ears with a whimper. “Short Hair!”  
  
Cassandra started to use the map. “Uhh...uhhh...there!” She pointed to a landpit past the Drexis.  
  
“Oh, great.” Eugene cringed. “Lance, hold onto my hand and _shut your eyes_!”  
  
Lance grabbed his hand. “I'm trusting you, bro!” He said, covering his eyes with the other hand.  
  
Adira untied the hair from around Varian's waist and Rapunzel quickly tied it back up.  
  
“Let's run!” Cassandra yelled, and they started running, Adira carrying Varian as they dodged around the web-spitting Drexis. She slashed at a few with her sword and they let out shrieks of pain before backing away. They were almost to the landpit, the Drexis right behind them, and everyone but Eugene jumped through. Eugene knocked down a dead tree and jumped in just before it fell, blocking out the beasts.  
  
They looked up and looked around with relief as they found themselves on the other side of the forest. “We made it!” Rapunzel cried out. “Oh, I've never been so happy to see those black rocks!”  
  
Adira set Varian down and checked him over. “Are you alright? Did they bite you?”  
  
He shook his head. “I hid before they got me.”  
  
“Good.” She nodded, then sighed. “I regret to say it, but I have to leave you again. I have things to do, but I'll be seeing you again soon.”  
  
Varian nodded, then looked over as Hookfoot, Lance and Cassandra brought the caravan back onto the road. “I guess...I'm going back in the cage.”  
  
She sighed and held him close. “Sure you don't want to just leave with me?”  
  
He looked up at her and smiled. “I'll be okay. They have resources I need.”  
  
She pursed her lips. “Just...” she looked over at Rapunzel, “go easy on him. You said it yourself: he's just a kid.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded, her lips tightly pursed. “Well...Thank you, Adira.”  
  
Cassandra came over and handed Adira her map. “Thanks for trusting me with it.”  
  
Adira smiled. “You're not so bad.” She sighed and looked at the caravan. “I'm sure you have your reasons for the...cage. Just as he has his reasons for staying with you despite offers to be rescued. I only hope that, when we next meet, things will be a little better for him.”  
  
Cassandra pursed her lips. “It's...complicated.”  
  
“Well, try to uncomplicate them.” She turned to go. “Once again, I have successfully conquered The Forest of No Return!” She looked back at them. “Until next time, dear Nephew.” She turned and walked off down the road.  
  
He smiled and nodded, then looked over at Eugene, who was standing expectantly by the door to the caravan.  
  
“...Cass?” Rapunzel looked at her. “Can you...distract Eugene? I want to talk to Varian.”  
  
Cassandra blinked in surprise, then nodded and walked over to him. He looked at her, then at Rapunzel and Varian with a suspicious look, but she quickly distracted him by jabbing at his looks.  
  
Rapunzel cleared her throat and turned to Varian. “Varian...” she sighed heavily, “I just found out that, apparently, Cass and Eugene have been sending...'progress reports' to my father.”  
  
“What?” He frowned.  
  
She nodded. “Apparently, I wasn't supposed to know, but I _do_ know now, and it's only right that _you_ know, too. I...” she wrung her hands nervously, “I don't want to _lie_ to you anymore.”  
  
He looked at her with surprise. “...Wow. Uhm...thank you, Rapunzel, for telling me. I know that it's risky for you, that...he could find out and get angry with you, so...thank you.”  
  
Rapunzel smiled. “So, you've been a big help and, you know, behaving...maybe we can leave your cell unlocked during the day, and not chain you to the desk.”  
  
“That'd be nice.” He nodded. “The chains kind of...” he glanced away, “you know, chafe.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded, thinking of her brief moment in chains, when Gothel was going to drag her away forever. “Come on.” She smiled. “Let's get going. Maybe... _I_ can....'guard' you?”  
  
He chuckled. “If Eugene will _let_ you.”  
  
“Oh, I think I can convince him.” She smiled slyly and walked over to Eugene and Cassandra.  
  
Varian looked where his aunt went, then walked over to climb into the caravan, Ruddiger hopping down off his shoulders and going over to sleep on the cot. Varian sat down at his desk and got to work unprompted while the others got ready to go.  
  
'Progress reports, huh...' He thought. 'I wonder what kind of stuff Eugene had been writing home about me?' He glanced over at Owl's empty perch. 'I _wondered_ why Cassandra's Owl kept leaving...'  
  
Pascal climbed up onto his desk and gave him a squeak of encouragement. He smiled and reached his free hand to rub his head before he went back to work.  
  
The caravan shifted as people go in and he heard Eugene say “Let's get going!” from the reins.  
  
Rapunzel walked over to Varian's desk and Lance got up to put a chair next to it for her. “Thank you, Lance.” She smiled, then pulled out her Journal to start writing, smiling a bit at Varian as he continued to work. Cassandra sat down at the card game with Lance and Hookfoot and they restarted it to let her join.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are these "progress reports" why Eugene has been so...mean?

**Author's Note:**

> A prison cart, no matter how fancy, is still a prison cart.


End file.
